Life is about more than just surviving
by Cottigny
Summary: Reprend à la fin du dernier épisode de FTWD saison 1. Survivre et combiner des groupes hétéroclite dans un monde envahis par des rôdeurs, c'est la tâche que va devoir accomplir Alicia Clark et sa famille. Tout comme Eliza Griffin et ses amis. Femslash. Yuri. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, alors je ne vais pas blablaté pendant longtemps. Les gens qui me connaissent savent pertinemment que je suraime les séries, tout particulièrement The 100. J'étais très attaché au personnage de Lexa, et la dynamique du Clexa. Et plus particulièrement au jeu d'actrice de Eliza Taylor et Alycia Debnam-Carey. Bref je suis encore en deuil. Comme je l'ai dit, j'adore The 100. Mais j'adore aussi TWD et FTWD. (Toujours en deuil de Beth d'ailleurs bref !). Tout ça pour dire que j'écris un histoire sur FTWD avec plusieurs personnage de The 100, car plus honnêtement je ''maîtrise'' mieux les personnage de The 100, et je les trouve tellement plus charismatique. Voilà !

Juste pour rassurer les gens qui me suivent, je n'abandonne certainement pas Stay Together. J'avais juste besoin d'une coupure. Et puis comme ça je pourrais alterner les deux. Stay Together est un immense chantier où j'ai déjà beaucoup d'intrigue, de drama et je ne compte pas le laisser inachevé. :)

Pour cette fiction, je ne sais pas où ça va me mener honnêtement. Mais j'aime l'écrire, et j'ai plusieurs idées par-ci par-là. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy ! :D

À bientôt, Cottigny.

* * *

The 100 / Fear The Walking Dead.

DISCLAIMER : The 100 et FTWD ne m'appartienne pas.

 **Life is about more than just surviving.**

* * *

 **1- Survivor.**

 **Point de vue de Alicia Clark.**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là. Chris ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je n'avais pas la force de lui dire quoique ce soit, de faire quoique ce soit. Tout ce qui nous arrivait été surréaliste. Matt devait être avec moi. Liza ne devait pas mourir. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Pourquoi ma mère et Travis n'étaient toujours pas remontés de la plage ?

Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ressentir toute la chaleur du soleil. J'essayais de stopper les bourdonnements dans ma tête. De retirer le bruit du coup de fusil. J'ouvrais les yeux en espérant que tout soit redevenu à la normal, mais tout était pire. J'entendais parfaitement les pleures de Chris cette fois-ci. Je restais paralysée sur ses larmes, sur ses sanglots. Le monde avait changé, j'aurais dû aller à Berkeley. J'aurais dû être loin de Nick, loin de ma famille. Loin de tout ces problèmes. Je ne savais plus si je devais vivre ou bien s'il était question de survie maintenant.

Un sanglot de Chris me ramenait à la réalité. On ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. C'était ça la triste réalité de ce monde. Avant de m'accroupir pour relever Chris, je fixais le trou dans la tête de Liza. Le sang ne coulait plus, il était séché.

 **\- Chris vient, ça sert à rien.**

 **\- Lâche moi !** Hurla-t-il.

Je me remettais sur mes deux pieds en mettant mes mains en l'air. Tout se mélangeait, j'étais contrariée par sa réaction. Et j'étais tout autant lassée de la situation. Je faisais plusieurs pas en arrière en regardant Chris s'accrocher à sa mère. Le soleil frôlait l'océan, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Travis remontait, je fronçais des sourcils avant d'apercevoir ma mère derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtaient près du corps de Liza, Travis posait une main sur l'épaule de son fils. La réaction de Chris était sans attente, il lui hurlait dessus :

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! On avait des médicaments ! On aurait pu la sauver !**

 **\- Chris je n'avais pas le choix,** confiait Travis larmoyant.

Je fronçais des sourcils une nouvelle fois, ma mère venait vers moi avec une mine à faire peur.

 **\- Maman.**

 **\- Monte à la maison. On arrive,** fit-elle en poussant pour me montrer le chemin.

 **\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pourquoi Liza est morte ? C'est l'infection ?**

 **\- Alicia monte, reste avec Nick,** ordonna-t-elle.

Je contractais ma mâchoire en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle avait le visage dur, tout comme moi. Le chemin jusqu'à la villa était pénible. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ? Il fallait qu'on réagisse, on ne pouvait pas rester là. Los Angeles était une ville de plus de 16 millions d'habitant, enfin c'était avant. Maintenant qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une ville de gens mort ? De mort vivant. Il fallait bouger, on ne pouvait pas être en sécurité dans une aussi grande ville, restons lucide putain.

 **\- Calme toi Alicia,** me parlais-je à moi-même.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux pour serrer mon crâne avant d'avancer plus rapidement vers la villa. Cette journée était catastrophique. Mes mouvements étaient stoppés par le silence religieux qu'il y avait. Ofelia et Daniel Salazar n'était plus sur l'immense canapé. Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélérait. Je regardais à droit, à gauche le plus doucement possible avant de poser un pied dans le salon. Je n'entendais que le bruit de ma respiration. La peur me gagnait plus rapidement que je pouvais l'imaginer. Chaque pas que je faisais était millimétré, où était Nick ? Je traversais le salon, et longeais un mur en béton. Ma main frôlait le mur menant à la cuisine, je passais ma tête le plus lentement possible.

 **\- Nick !** Criais-je en me faisant plaquer sur le frigo.

 **\- Chuuut chut,** fit-il péniblement.

Je fronçais des sourcils, mon frère avait posé une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Mes narines se dilatèrent de plus en plus. J'avais froid dans le dos, j'étais terrifiée. Tout compte fait, peut être que c'était une délivrance, que tout pourrait se stopper le plus vite possible. Tout ce cauchemar. Nick avait les yeux qui partait en vrille, je ne savais pas s'il était en manque ou complètement paniqué. Mais paniqué de quoi ? Je le repoussais en voyant Victor Strand arriver derrière lui. Il chargeait un revolver. Je cherchais des réponses dans les yeux de Nick. Strand était impassible, il était prêt à tirer. Mais sur quoi ?! Victor tendait le bras et fermait un oeil pour viser l'entrée de la cuisine juste à côté du frigo.

PAN.

Le bruit m'avait étourdie. Nick s'était instantanément accroupis, j'étais restée scotché contre le frigo. La détonation ne venait pas de Victor Strand. Avant même de comprendre quoique ce soit, la lumière s'allumait et Daniel Salazar venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec son fusil de chasse. Mon frère était toujours à terre et Victor Strand était hors de ma vue derrière le plan de travail. Mes oreilles étaient en feu, je n'entendais qu'un sifflement. Daniel Salazar ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, au loin j'entendais ma mère criait le nom de mon frère et moi. Je ne savais toujours pas qui avait tiré.

 **\- Montrez vous,** ordonna Daniel.

Ma mère arrivait brusquement derrière l'hispanique. Elle tenait elle aussi une arme à feu, son regard était interdit. La peur me gagnait à une vitesse folle. Je n'osais pas bouger.

 **\- Baissez vos armes.**

La voix venait de retentir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais toute la situation se détendait d'un seul coup. C'était une fille, sa voix n'était pas vieille, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation. Elle était en vie. Ce n'était pas un mort vivant.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda ma mère toujours son arme en main.

Je décidais enfin de bouger du frigo pour me décaler derrière l'ilot de la cuisine. Je voyais Strand se tenir le haut de l'épaule. Il avait sûrement été touché. Nick s'approchait de lui pour l'aider, depuis quand mon frère s'occupait de quelqu'un autre que lui ?

 **\- Nous pouvons nous entraider,** lança mère pour pondéré la situation.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de nous,** déclara sévèrement Daniel Salazar.

 **\- Baissez vos armes,** répéta-t-elle.

Ma mère donna un coup de coude à Daniel, il avait le regard méchant. Il attendait quoi ? Qu'on se fasse tous buter ? Il avait un pauvre fusil à pompe. Il avait une cartouche dedans, et la fille devait avoir facilement une dizaine de balle. Il fallait rester logique. Je jetais un regard noir à ma mère pour qu'elle choisisse la bonne solution. Madison posa son arme à feu au sol et la faisait glisser vers l'embrasure de la cuisine. Daniel voyait rouge de colère. Je sentais un frisson m'envahir quand j'entendais un bruit de pas arriver vers nous. Je voyais désormais le bout de l'arme rentrer dans la cuisine. Je retenais mon souffle, Daniel Salazar pointait toujours son fusil de chasse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** Demanda ma mère.

Daniel était prêt à tirer, il avait le doigt sur la gâchette.

 **\- Papá** **, deje caer el arma** **. Elle est jeune, ça pourrait être moi.**

La voix de Ofelia venait de retentir. Elle se trouvait non loin de ma mère.

 **\- Papà,** supplia Ofelia en marchant vers Daniel.

Je regardais la scène sans broncher. Daniel Salazar baissa son arme une fois que Ofelia était à ses côtés. Il la tenait toujours fermement, prêt à répliquer. La jeune fille qui tenait le pistolet fit un nouveau pas vers la cuisine. C'était à ce moment là que je la voyais réellement, elle avait les cheveux blonds foncés avec des racines noirs. Ils étaient tressés. Elle avait le visage dur, des parfaits yeux noisettes en amande, ses paupières et le dessous de ses yeux étaient sombre. Elle devait avoir des origines asiatique.

Tout le monde la regardait. Elle avait du sang sur ses vêtements. Des vêtements particulièrement usés. Je voyais parfaitement son thorax se levait et s'abaissait. Elle jetait un oeil vers moi avant de baisser son arme. Un silence dérangeant s'installait, personne ne bougeait. Ma mère fit un pas vers la jeune femme, elles se regardèrent sans ciller. Des bruits de pas de courses se firent entendre, Travis déboulait dans la pièce suivit de Chris. Daniel Salazar avait pointé son arme sur la jeune fille. Ils étaient tout les deux armes en main.

 **\- Qui êtes vous ?** Lança Travis perdu.

 **\- Papa, baisse ton arme,** conseilla Ofelia.

 **\- Calmez vous,** essaya ma mère en bougeant ses deux mains vers le bas.

Travis avança rapidement vers Madison en posant lourdement sa main sur le canon de Daniel. Ofelia et Daniel commençaient à se parler en espagnole. Travis avait les mains en l'air en avançant vers la jeune fille.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé ?** Demanda-t-il. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

La jeune femme reprenait une bouffée d'air après m'avoir regarder dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Ils se déplacent, ils cherchent à se nourrir** , fit-elle difficilement.

 **\- Qui ?** Demanda ma mère.

 **\- Les marcheurs morts. Ils ont faim.**

Ma mère et Travis s'échangèrent un regard remplie de peur.

 **\- Je cherchais une cachette. Mais il s'est attaqué à moi,** déclara-t-elle en désignant Daniel Salazar.

 **\- Vous êtes blessée ?** Demanda ma mère.

 **\- Elle a sûrement été mordu ! Faut la buter !** S'affola Nick en se relevant.

 **\- Je n'ai pas été mordu,** déclara-t-elle froidement.

 **\- Ah,** fit mon frère bêtement.

 **\- Est-ce que tu es seule ?** Demanda Ofelia.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Quelqu'un t'a suivit... Quelque chose t'a suivit ?** Questionna ma mère.

Elle secoua la tête lentement. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Nick relever Victor Strand. Il se tenait toujours le haut de son épaule. Je plissais des yeux pour voir ce qu'il avait... C'était seulement une éraflure. La jeune femme croisait mon regard avant de baisser son arme.

 **\- Il fait nuit, on ne peut pas sortir,** annonça Travis.

 **\- On va pas laisser maman dehors,** s'énerva Chris.

 **\- Elle est morte,** déclara durement son père. **Je ne vais pas risquer ta vie pour récupérer son corps.**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre putain,** cracha Chris en partant plus loin dans la maison.

Ma mère avait réussi à faire emmener Victor, Daniel et Ofelia dans un autre salon. Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais il semblerait que Ofelia avait commencé à faire un pansement pour Victor. Et elle aussi pour sa propre blessure. Nick examinait de haut en bas la jeune fille pendant plus de dix minutes. Je n'avais pas bouger, et Madison avait convaincu Travis d'aller retrouver Chris. Cette journée était affreuse... Travis était bizarre, il était terrifiant par moment.

Nick s'approcha de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Je roulais des yeux devant sa façon de la regarder.

 **\- Nick dégage de là,** sifflais-je.

On s'échangeait un sourire sarcastique avant qu'il ne daigne partir de la cuisine.

 **\- Maman !** Appela mon frère. **Où sont mes médocs ?**

Je secouais la tête légèrement. Il n'allait jamais arrêter, il n'essayait même pas. Avec tout ce qui nous tomber dessus il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'être moins insupportable. D'être plus vivable. Je remarquais que maintenant que j'étais seule avec l'inconnue. Elle n'avait pas bouger, elle tenait toujours son arme dans les mains, mais ne la pointait pas sur moi. Nos yeux étaient connectés entre eux. Elle semblait impassible, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Je savais que ma mère allait bientôt revenir, par peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose à cause de cette fille. Mais aussi car elle saignait de l'avant-bras, et il fallait que quelqu'un la soigne du mieux qu'on pouvait. D'ailleurs quelles étaient les règles maintenant ? Fallait il être égoïste ? Aider les gens ? Ou bien se créer un groupe hétéroclites avec des personnes tous plus qualifié les uns que les autres ? Qui allait faire les règles ?

 **\- Anya.**

Le son de sa voix me ramenait à la réalité.

 **\- C'est mon nom. Anya Wood.**

Je hochais la tête.

 **\- Alicia Clark.**

La ligne de sa mâchoire m'annonçait qu'Anya serrait les dents. Elle contractait ses doigts sur son pistolet, je restais là sans bouger. Je n'avais pas confiance, je ne la connaissais pas. Elle venait de débarquer dans le refuge qu'on avait trouvé. J'entendais ma famille au loin. Qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire maintenant ? Survivre ?

Madison rentrait dans la pièce pour venir face à moi. Je regardais toujours Anya derrière son épaule.

 **\- Victor n'a rien de grave,** fit-elle à voix basse. **On partira demain matin. Il a dit qu'il y avait assez de chambre. Alicia tu m'écoutes ?**

Je contournais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de ma mère. Je hochais la tête le visage fermé.

 **\- Travis et Nick ont besoin de moi. Je... Je pense que tu pourrais essayer de trouver une chambre pour cette fille, et une pour toi.**

 **\- Pardon ?** Dis-je durement.

 **\- Il faut que vous vous reposiez.**

 **\- Elle va pas venir avec nous quand même, on sait pas qui c'est,** marmonnais-je.

 **\- Tout comme Victor ou les Salazar,** fit sévèrement ma mère. **Écoute Alicia, elle a une arme et dans la situation actuelle avoir quelqu'un qui sait utilisé une arme et surtout qui a vécu à l'extérieur est un plus.**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Alors d'accord, c'était ça maintenant ? On devait se servir des autres. Je fixais Anya derrière l'épaule de ma mère.

 **\- Alicia, elle doit être un peu plus âgée que toi...**

Ma mère attendait que je m'occupe d'elle. Je mettais déjà ma vie entre parenthèse pour mon frère, et là je veillais sur quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas. Il y avait même pas dix minutes elle avait une arme pointé sur nous.

 **\- Trouvez une chambre,** annonça ma mère en se tourna vers Anya. **On part demain.**

Anya fermait longuement les paupières en contractant une nouvelle fois la mâchoire. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle. J'étais soulée, et j'avouais que je n'avais pas envie de comprendre la situation. Ça faisait maintenant plus de 10 jours que tout partait en vrille totale. Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de passer devant ma mère. Je quittais la cuisine. Anya disait quelque chose à ma mère sans que je n'entende quoique ce soit. Je m'appuyais contre la rambarde des escaliers en attendant cette fille. Elle arrivait plusieurs secondes après moi. Anya me regardait avec la tête droite, elle me prenait de haut ? J'arquais un sourcil puis faisais un signe de tête pour qu'elle monte en premier. Il était hors de question que je puisse être devant elle avec son arme dans le dos.

On montait en silence. J'observais ses gestes, et zieutais plusieurs fois son arme. Elle posait une main sur l'embrasure d'une des portes de chambre. Anya faisait un pas dedans, elle regardait la décoration. Un léger sourire en coin passait sur mes lèvres. Elle n'était pas habituer à ce genre de maison. Tout comme moi. Je n'avais pas été aussi privilégier que les gosses de ce quartier. Anya tournait sur elle-même lentement. J'étais toujours appuyé contre la porte à la fixer. Son bras se tendait pour atteindre la commode à côté de l'entrée. Elle posa doucement son arme sur celle-ci, sa main se mit à trembler. Une couleur rougeâtre était sur le manche de son pistolet. Je regardais du sang à moitié séché sur sa main qui allait jusqu'à son poignet.

Anya n'avait plus son arme. Elle était sans défense.

La jeune femme se retournait. Je ne comprenais pas sa démarche, j'avais l'impression d'être plus stressé que quand elle tenait son pistolet. C'était complètement con... Je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir. J'étais fatiguée. Liza était morte, Matt aussi... On ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Anya pencha sa tête ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

 **\- Tu saignes,** réalisais-je.

Elle passa naturellement une main derrière son bras. Quand elle la retira du sang était visible sur celle-ci. Je fis un pas vers elle.

 **\- Enlève ta veste.**

Anya m'obéissait, je laissais mon appréhension de côté pour poser ma main sur son bras. Je l'invitais rapidement à s'assoir sur le bout du lit. Anya déchirait la manche de son t-shirt. J'arquais un sourcil, cette fille était à la fois bizarre, forte et étonnante.

 **\- Ils vont arriver,** fit-elle.

Je me levais pour prendre une serviette humide dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Qui ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Ils rodent, ils cherchent à se nourrir. Ils nous trouvent toujours, avec le bruit, avec les lumières, avec le sang.**

 **\- Les gens morts ?**

J'essuyais le sang séché en évitant d'appuyer trop sur son bras. Elle hochait la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'avais compris que la population revenait à la vie. Et ça sans se faire mordre, comme ma vieille voisine. Que c'était un virus. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait devenir ?

 **\- Tu peux nettoyer la plaie ?**

Je secouais la tête pour revenir à la raison. Je passais la serviette sur sa coupure, Anya ne bronchait pas je la voyais seulement serrer les dents et contracter le poing.

 **\- Tu viens d'où ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Pasadena. Enfin de Seattle mais je fais mes études à la CIT. Enfin je faisais.**

 **\- C** **alifornia Institute of Technology** **,** soufflais-je étonnée.

 **\- Génie militaire et spatial. Je suis en quatrième année.**

 **\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée là ? Je veux dire... Seule dans la rue ?**

Anya semblait réfléchir et j'avais arrêté tout geste.

 **\- Ma famille était venu me voir, se souvenait-elle. On a été séparé par la foule. Ils venaient me chercher, on devait se retrouver pour partir vers l'Est.**

 **\- Ils sont... Mort ?**

 **\- Mon mère a mordu mon père, ils sont mort. J'ai vu ma tante et mon cousin partir loin, je sais pas s'ils sont en vie.**

Je baissais les yeux et regardais sa plaie tuméfier. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas survivre. Anya le savait. Je le savais. Matt était mort. Liza était morte, la mère d'Ofelia. Ma vieille nourrisse aussi. Énormément de monde était mort. Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **\- Alors ?** Fit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

 **\- Euh... Il te faut un bandage. Ça sera mieux. Y a sûrement des trucs dans la salle de bain.**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers celle-ci. J'ouvrais les placards et tombais nez à nez avec des pilules, et une trousse de premier secours. Je prenais la petite valise et me focalisais sur les médicaments. Nick allait les prendre. On en avait besoin, mais mon abruti de frère serait capable de les voler. Je fermais le placard avant de me diriger vers Anya. Son pistolet était toujours sur la commode. Je reprenais ma place derrière elle pour lui mettre tout doucement de la pommade puis un bandage autour du bras.

 **\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Partir ?**

 **\- Je dois aller au lieu qu'on s'était dit avec ma famille. Après ça... Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Comment ils sont ? ...Les rôdeurs ?**

 **\- Agressif. Terrifiant,** fit-elle froidement en se levant.

Je faisais la même chose qu'elle. Elle regardait plusieurs fois le lit puis avalait sa salive. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, elle semblait impassible mais quelque chose la préoccupait.

 **\- Tu peux dormir,** annonçais-je en essayant de comprendre son attitude.

Anya hocha la tête et reprenait sa veste puis son arme. Je ne bougeais pas, elle se dirigeait vers le lit pour s'y asseoir.

 **\- Est-ce que quelqu'un monte la garde ?** Demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre que non, mais je me stoppais toute seule en voyant son sérieux. Anya me fixait sans ciller. Je hochais la tête faiblement en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

 **\- Je vais monter la garde,** annonçais-je plus ou moins sûre de moi.

Je laissais la porte entrouverte et m'asseyais sur un canapé qu'il y avait. Victor Strand avait un palace, c'était immense. Pourquoi il voulait tant aller sur l'eau ? Est-ce qu'on serait plus en sécurité ? Ce n'était pas dit du tout. Même l'armée n'était pas suffisante pour nous aider. La nature reprenait ses droits.

Anya ne semblait pas plus taré que mon frère ou Daniel Salazar. Elle avait dû survivre seule dehors. J'étais vraiment admiratif devant son courage. Elle avait beau avoir une tête à faire peur, elle semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Et puis, ce n'était pas une folle sortie d'un asile. Ou bien une délinquante venant d'une prison. Anya avait fait des études, elle avait une famille. Le monde nous changeait. On devait survivre.

 **\- Alicia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors pas ?**

Ma mère venait d'arriver de l'escalier. Je secouais la tête pour lui répondre, puis tendais mon bras.

 **\- Je monte la garde, tu peux me donner ton pistolet ?**

Ma mère me regardait à la fois choquée, et inquiète. Elle savait autant que moi que je ne plaisantais pas. Et si Anya avait réussi à rentrer dans la villa alors les morts aussi. Nick passait derrière ma mère pour aller dans une chambre. Ma mère tendait son arme en se pinçant les lèvres.

 **\- Alicia, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je peux le faire.**

 **\- J'ai dit à Anya que je le ferais.**

Ma mère gardait toujours son pistolet dans sa main.

 **\- Elle t'a.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir maman ?** Coupais-je. **Travis croit qu'il y a un remède mais le gouvernement ont dû tout essayer déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On suit Strand alors qu'il est pire que bizarre, ou bien on bouge ?**

 **\- On est en sécurité ici. Strand a des ressources.**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Je n'étais pas stupide, Los Angeles étaient une grande ville, et la population était infecté. Faire abstraction du danger était stupide. J'arquais un sourcil en reprenant une longue respiration. Je secouais ma main et ma mère me donnait l'arme.

C'était comme une décharge électrique. Le metal était si froid qu'il brulait presque. C'était beaucoup plus lourd que je pouvais le penser. Ma mère me fixait incertaine et je lui faisais un signe de tête. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Qu'elle serait préoccupé par Nick, ou bien par moi. Ou encore la tristesse de Chris, et le changement de comportement de Travis. J'avais fait le tour de la maison, très lentement. C'était bizarre, j'avais mal au coeur. Je le sentais faire des mini arrêt à chaque bruit venant de dehors. Je ne pensais pas avoir peur, j'étais fatiguée, et dépité par la situation. Est-ce qu'il fallait survivre ou bien mettre fin à tout ça le plus rapidement possible ?

Je me stoppais dans la cuisine pour prendre une boisson puis m'asseyais face à l'ilot. Strand et Nick étaient je ne savais où. Daniel Salazar était dans un coin de la villa, son fusil à la main en surveillant Ofelia. Chris ne dormait pas, il était dans un bureau. Ma mère essayait de calmait Travis, ils étaient sûrement entrain de se reposer, ou bien ma mère pleurait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré, c'était après la mort de mon père. C'était y a longtemps. Et il restait Anya, qui dormait.

Je posais ma tête sur le marbre froid. Il fallait survivre maintenant. Matt, Griselda, ma nourrisse, Liza, ils étaient morts. Le monde dans lequel je vivais n'existé plus.

Je levais la tête d'un coup. J'avais entendu un bruit. Je me remettais debout, mais un bruit sec me faisait sursauté. Je me retournais face à la baie-vitré prête à tiré. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Mes mains ne tremblaient pas. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Mes yeux étaient grand ouverts, je cherchais de l'air pour calmer mon coeur. J'étais horrifiée par ce que je voyais.

 **Point de vue de Eliza Griffin.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère et Kane ont comprit notre intention,** marmonna Raven à côté de moi.

 **\- Je sais, faut la retrouver.**

 **\- On peut pas laisser Octavia seule.**

 **\- Elle doit être avec Bellamy.**

 **\- Tu parles,** bougonna Raven en croisant les bras.

 **\- Hey... Je sais moi aussi je m'inquiète. Mais Bellamy ferait tout pour sa soeur,** confiais-je en posant ma main sur sa jambe.

Raven se retournait vers moi, elle était inquiète. Tout autant que moi. Elle tournait la tête pour voir Los Angeles dans la pénombre. Il faisait nuit, les seules lumières qu'il y avait été des incendies. On roulait tranquillement, dans un 4x4. Ma mère avait ordonné à Kane de faire un tour de la ville pour trouver des survivants aptes à nous suivre. Je ne savais pas ce quelle était ses caractéristiques mais je n'étais pas réellement enchanté.

Abby était venu me chercher, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était sortie assez tôt d'une intervention chirurgical. Son visage l'avait trahis sur le champs. Et puis elle ne venait jamais me déranger pendant mon stage. Personne ne devait savoir que j'étais la fille de la chef de chirurgie général du plus grand hôpital de Los Angeles. Je devais être traité comme une élève lambda.

Dès que ma mère m'avait trouvé tout c'était enchainé, heureusement pour moi Raven devait me rejoindre pour aller manger à l'hôpital. Octavia avait répondu qu'elle nous rejoignait après avoir retrouver son frère. C'était la dernière fois qu'on avait eut du réseau, la dernière fois qu'on avait eut des nouvelles d'Octavia et Bellamy.

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts à l'arrière de la voiture. Tout était partie en vrille. Le monde s'effondrait sans qu'on ne puisse intervenir. L'homme avait causé la destruction de la terre. J'étais réaliste. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que des cas isolés avait été recensé. Les autorités ne nous avaient pas tenu informé. Certains chirurgiens avaient déserté l'hôpital. Rapidement les émeutes avaient eut lieu, les rassemblements étaient un bain de sang. Les militaires avaient prit le relai. Kane n'avait pas voulu qu'on aille dans un camps de surveillance de l'armé. J'avais vite compris pourquoi... Les débordements des militaires avaient été conséquent. On avait vu des familles entière se faire abattre seulement car ils avaient été exposé à quelqu'un qui avait été contaminé. Ma mère et moi, on savait que même proche de quelqu'un ce n'était pas ça qui nous contaminé. C'était quelque chose en nous. Le gouvernement ou bien l'armée avait brûlé une partie entière des habitations. Seulement brûlé ou non, les morts revenaient à la vie. Ils zonaient. Ils rodaient. Et ils nous tuaient.

Raven se penchait vers moi. Je tournais la tête de façon qu'elle atteigne aisément le creux de mon oreille.

 **\- On aurait dû monter avec Monty et Jasper.**

Elle se recula, et je fixais ses yeux sombre. Je savais où elle voulait en venir. Ça aurait été facile de prendre le contrôle du véhicule si c'était Monty qui conduisait et non Kane. Raven posa sa tête sur la vitre. Elle avait le regard triste. Ce n'était pas son genre, c'était elle la plus drôle d'entre nous. La plus optimiste. Celle qui nous bottait le cul. Et là, elle ne l'était pas.

On roulait tout doucement, certains rôdeurs essayaient d'approcher de la voiture.

 **\- Pourquoi on fait ça de nuit ? On voit rien, on devrait plutôt trouver un endroit ou se reposer avant d'aller vers l'Est,** lançais-je irrité.

Abby et Kane s'échangèrent un long regard. Kane hocha la tête avant de tourner dans une ruelle. Monty et Sinclair suivaient à l'arrière. Je prenais la carte qui se trouvait derrière le siège passager. On longeait le canal, je savais que pas loin de là il y avait eut un camps militaire. Peut être qu'on serait à l'abris pour la nuit. Je tapotais l'épaule de ma mère et lui montrais. Elle hochait la tête avant de donner les indications à Kane. Rapidement, on rejoignait le camps. Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était. Les portes étaient ouvertes, notre cortège rentrait sans problème. J'avalais ma salive quand le moteur se stoppa. Kane jetait un oeil à l'arrière avant de trouver les yeux de ma mère. Abby hochait la tête.

 **\- Je sors en premier,** déclara-t-il.

Raven se retourna prendre le pied de biche qui était sur la plage arrière. Elle croisait mon regard. Elle était frustrée, voir peut être énervée. Raven était déjà lassée de notre condition. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un remède ? Vu le silence radio du gouvernement, des médias, des militaires ou bien même de ma mère et Kane. Non. Pas pour le moment. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait un d'ici peu. Je n'étais pas pessimiste, je voyais seulement ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Et c'était loin d'être encourageant.

BAM.

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauté, et du sang gicla sur la vitre de ma portière. Je ne comprenais que maintenant que Sinclair avait écrasé un tuyau sur le crâne d'un mort-vivant. J'écartais les yeux en regardant cette chose glisser lentement le long de ma portière. Raven sortait de la voiture en vitesse, je me retournais pour prendre la retenir mais elle était déjà face à un autre rôdeur. Je soufflais bruyamment en sortant à mon tour pour l'aider.

 **\- Raven ! Reviens,** ordonnais-je en voyant qu'elle allait vers un nouveau mort.

Je me tournais rapidement pour prendre le 9 millimètres. Et l'étuis de la machette. Je me retournais et entendais grogner non loin de moi. Une sueur froide envahissait toute ma colonne vertébral. Ses yeux étaient globuleux, du sang coulait de sa mâchoire à moitié tombante. Sa gorge était ouverte, j'étais nauséeuse. L'odeur était insoutenable. Sa carotide se balançait au rythme de sa marche. Le bruit de ses grognements raisonnaient dans ma tête. J'étais paralysée par l'angoisse et le dégoût. Tout était répugnant. Les feulements me sortaient de mon observation.

Mes mains étaient rapide, et je m'étonnais à ne même pas trembler un peu. Je retirais d'un coup la machette de l'étuis et assommais un coup violent dans la boite crânienne du rôdeur.

 **\- Merde,** soufflais-je en retirant difficilement ma machette de son crâne.

Un autre venait à ma droite. Bon sang ! Pourquoi on s'était arrêté si rapidement sans regarder ? Je plantais ma lame entre ses deux yeux. Le choc de la machette contre l'os laissait une onde parcourir l'intérieure de mon bras. Je donnais un grand coup de pied sur le thorax de la femme morte pour reprendre mon arme.

 **\- Raven !** Appelais-je.

Des grognements étranges m'interpelaient. C'était Raven qui lutter contre deux hommes et une enfants. J'approchais en vitesse, je foulais l'herbe d'un jardin puis sautais par-dessus la barrière. Mes mains touchèrent le sol une fois de l'autre côté, je trouvais rapidement mon pistolet et gardais adroitement ma machette entre mes mains. Mon sang était chaud, il me brulait les veines. L'adrénaline me faisait avancer, et je laissais la peur derrière moi. Raven explosa le crâne d'un rôdeur alors que j'insérais la machette à la tempe de la gamine.

PAN.

La détonation du pistolet me fit me retourner. Le troisième rôdeur tomba à genou juste derrière mon dos. Il frôlait ma jambe et je faisais un bon pour me décaler de cette chose monstrueuse. Je tournais la tête et voyais Kane toujours l'oeil dans la lunette de son sniper. Mon coeur battait fort, mais j'étais en vie. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier. Et je remarquais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de mort-vivant aux alentours.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de sortir de la voiture ?** Fis-je durement le plus bas possible.

Raven levait les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Kane et Sinclair avaient besoin de nous,** déclarait-elle entre ses dents.

Je regardais derrière elle, et voyais un portillon qui menait dans une ruelle. J'attrapais son bras brutalement. J'avais compris ses intentions.

 **\- On ne peut pas aller chercher Octavia et Bellamy, pas toute seule,** clarifiais-je.

 **\- Personne n'ira si on y va pas,** fit-elle entre ses dents.

Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Écoute Raven, on peut pas aller les chercher maintenant. Les rôdeurs sont plus actifs la nuit, et puis ils ont sûrement dû entendre le coup de feu. Certains ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il fait nuit, on a qu'à prendre la maison qui est là pour se reposer. Et demain on ira.**

 **\- Ta mère ne voudra jamais te laisser partir et faire demi-tour,** siffla-t-elle. **Tu le sais autant que moi. Je vais y aller, et on se retrouve à l'Est.**

Je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Tu es complètement stupide, tu m'as habitué à beaucoup mieux venant de toi Reyes. Jamais je te laisserais risquer ta vie inutilement. Y aller seule est du suicide. Bref, s'il te plait, arrêtons de debater là-dessus.**

Raven me regardait dans les yeux. Ils étaient pétillants, on était fatigué. Épuisé et perdue. Elle clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'hocher la tête. Je descendais ma main et entremêlais nos doigts ensemble pour la tirer vers les autres. Monty avait un boîtier dans les mains et était monté sur le toit de sa voiture. Raven arquait un sourcil à côté de moi :

 **\- Tu cherches quoi Green ?**

 **\- Je capte rien.**

 **\- Bien joué Sherlock.**

 **\- Raven,** soufflais-je pour la calmer.

Sinclair, Kane et ma mère étaient entrain de sécuriser une maison. Jasper avait une arme qui ne maitrisait pas encore entre les mains. Il était adossé à la voiture.

 **\- Je regarde si j'ai un réseau. L'internet et les cellulaires sont HS, et le téléphone satellite est aussi mort.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire Monty ?** Demanda Jasper.

 **\- Les grandes ondes n'excitent plus. La communication est genre... Morte. Les seules choses qui pourrait nous servir à l'avenir serait les radios, et encore si elles sont ouvertes dans les deux sens.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ?** Questionnais-je.

 **\- Il vient de comprendre qu'il y a aucun moyen de retrouver les gens qu'on aime, que maintenant ça sera silence radio avant de tomber sur des personnes par hasard. Il dit qu'on est dans la merde. Que maintenant on est un groupe de sept, avec une chirurgienne, un ingénieur enfin plus un prof qu'autre chose, un sénateur d'un gouvernement qui est apparement mort, oh et quatre pauvre étudiants. Ça aurait pu être pire hein, mais bon voilà le monde est entrain de crevée, et les peu de gens qui restent veulent nous bouffer le cul,** trancha Raven.

Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai, mais nous saper le moral encore plus n'était pas la solution. Jasper baissait la tête pendant que Monty descendait du toit pour balancer son boitier dans la voiture. Je faisais un coup de tête pour montrer la maison. Jasper traînait des pieds pour y aller suivit de prêt par son ami. Raven soupirait avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, instinctivement je faisais glisser la commode qui se trouver à l'entrée pour bloquer l'accès.

 **\- Juste au cas où,** lançais-je en voyant Raven qui était adossée contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

Je passais devant Raven, et arrivais dans une sorte de salle à manger. Kane, Sinclair et ma mère étaient là entrain de regarder une carte. Monty et Jasper apparaissaient avec de la nourriture entre les mains. Les adultes arrêtaient de parler en nous voyant.

 **\- Il faut faire demi-tour,** annonçais-je. **Il faut aller voir si Bellamy et Octavia sont bien au commissariat.**

 **\- On ne fait pas demi-tour,** déclara Kane.

 **\- On doit aller à l'Est avant que les grands rassemblants de rôdeur ne tombent. La nuit dernière celui du stade près de la base militaire c'est ouvert,** nous informa Sinclair.

Je voyais le regard insistant de Raven à mes côtés.

 **\- Ce n'était pas une question en fait, demain on part Raven et moi. Et on se retrouve au coin qu'on s'était dit. Salt Lake City, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Eliza !** S'énerva ma mère d'un coup. **Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison toute seule.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus une gamine, et puis même c'est pas la question. Ce sont mes amis. Et je ne vois même pas comment tu peux ne pas vouloir faire demi tour. Ce sont les Blake de qui ont parle ! Octavia a toujours vécu avec nous.**

 **\- Ils sont morts Eliza,** fit froidement Kane.

Je fronçais des sourcils et tournais la tête vers lui.

 **\- Je t'ai pas parlé. Et tu en sais strictement rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas sous ta protection que ça veut dire qu'on meurt. Les Blake ont des ressources. En les connaissants, ils n'auront pas bouger. Octavia doit savoir qu'on reviendra toujours la chercher... Maman... S'il te plaît. C'est Octavia !**

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Raven et moi attendions la sentence. Abby fixa pendant un petit moment Kane. Pourquoi diable elle avait besoin de son putain d'avis ?!

 **\- Non, il faut qu'on aille à Salt Lake City. Là bas il y a une base médical qui pourra nous aider, et.**

 **\- Tu les abandonnes alors ?** Coupais-je en retenant mon trop plein d'émotion.

J'oubliais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous, et restais figé face à ma mère.

 **\- Tu vas les oublier comme papa ? Tu ne sais même pas s'ils sont mort !**

Raven posait une main sur mon épaule. Ma voix trahissait mon ton dur. J'étais énervée, abattue. Tellement écoeuré par son choix.

 **\- La dernière fois que tu as eu des nouvelles remontes à plus d'une semaine. Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie, et la notre pour une cause peine perdu,** essaya Abby.

Je ne disais rien. J'étais trop émotionnellement atteint pour répondre. J'essayais de trouver quelque chose dans ses yeux, trouver une réponse, savoir si elle était bien sérieuse. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence religieux. Je secouais la tête et me dégageais brutalement de Raven. Je prenais les escaliers et m'engouffrais dans une chambre au hasard. Sans réfléchir je commençais à faire les cents pas. Évidement Raven ne tardait pas à me rejoindre, elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

 **\- Tu veux en parler Griffin ?**

Je me retournais d'un coup et montrais la porte du doigt.

 **\- Elle abandonne ! Elle abandonne déjà ! On est tous dans la merde, mais être égoïste ne sert à rien. Elle abandonne les Blake... Elle abandonne Octavia putain ! On est un trio, c'était Octavia, toi et moi. Et ma mère le sait, elle venait nous chercher en soirée, elle nous emmenait à l'école, elle... Elle l'abandonne... Elle a abandonné mon père.**

 **\- Eliza,** murmura Raven.

 **\- Désolée.**

 **\- Tu as pas à être désolée quand tu es avec moi. Tu le sais depuis le temps.**

Je hochais la tête lentement. La main de mon amie me caressait doucement la joue, elle me fit un signe de tête pour montrer le lit. On s'allongeait rapidement toute les deux, je retirais ma veste en cuire et elle son blouson rouge sombre. Raven s'installait, et je me collais à elle en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Le temps passait et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Les bruits qui venaient de dehors me tenaient réveiller. Et puis je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Octavia et Bellamy. Il fallait que je les retrouve. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, ils avaient toujours été deux face au monde entier. Dès que Octavia avait eut 15ans leur mère était morte. Et leur père, et bien il s'était envolé alors que leur mère était enceinte de Octavia. Leur mère faisait le ménage chez des voisins à nous, et avait donc préférer scolariser ses enfants vers son boulot. C'était là où j'avais rencontré Octavia. J'avais 8ans à l'époque, et elle 7 ans. Autant dire que Octavia même aussi jeune bottait le cul des garçons qui s'en prenait à moi. Et puis j'ai partagée mon goûter avec elle, et à cet âge là c'était le lien d'une amitié qui allait duré. Ce n'était bien que plusieurs années après que j'avais compris que Octavia n'avait pas assez d'argent pour avoir un goûter à l'école.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, il fallait que j'aille voir si elle avait bougé. Si elle était morte. C'était inconcevable de partir de Los Angeles en ayant pas tout tenter pour la retrouver. Comme je l'avais dit, on était un trio. Et ça depuis nos 12 ans, Raven avait partagée ma classe de travaux pratique au collège. Elle m'avait sauvé la mise en se mettant dans mon groupe au lieu que je me tape cette peste de Charlotte. De fil en aiguille, on était devenue proche. À 15 ans, ma mère l'avait accueilli à la maison. Le père de Raven avait refait sa vie au Canada sans se retourner, et sa mère avait sombrer dans l'alcool. Dès qu'elle le pouvait Raven passait son temps chez moi. Quand sa mère fut retrouvé morte, mes parents ont tout fait pour avoir la garde de Raven.

C'était ma famille. On était un trio. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les Blake.

 **\- Tu réfléchies trop Griffin,** marmonna Raven à moitié endormie.

 **\- Faut qu'on aille chercher Octavia,** lançais-je m'asseyant. **Maintenant.**

 **\- Eliza, si tu es entrain de déconner c'est vraiment pas le moment.**

Je me remettais sur mes deux pieds et attrapais ma veste, mon pistolet et l'étuis de ma machette. Raven arquait un sourcil et hochait la tête, je l'avais presque vu sourire. Raven zieuta partout dans la pièce et ouvrait le placard qui était là. Je la regardais faire tout en approchant de la porte qui menait au couloir. Je posais mon oreille et entendais aisément les adultes au rez-de-chaussée.

 **\- Ça devrait le faire,** fit Raven.

Je me retournais et voyais mon amie saisir un club de golf. Je savais pourquoi c'était, et je n'avais pas envie d'imaginer plus. J'espérais réellement que notre idée n'allait pas causer notre perte. Que tout se passerait bien. Là j'étais optimiste, car clairement on était à Los Angeles ! Et maintenant c'était Los Angeles avec des bouffeurs de moelle.

 **\- On peut pas passer par la porte d'entrée,** lançais-je. **Ils sont toujours debout. Et puis il y aura forcément un d'eux qui montera la garde.**

Raven se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

 **\- Trop haut,** soupira-t-elle. **Je me péterais une jambe si je saute.**

Elle avait raison, c'était trop risqué. Je tournais la tête et lui donnais un coup de coude. Raven hocha la tête et on allait dans la salle de bain qu'il y avait dans la chambre. On la traversait pour arriver dans l'autre chambre à disposition. C'était sans surprise que Monty et Jasper sursautèrent à l'unisson. Jasper avait déjà son fusil pointé sur nous.

 **\- Wow ! Calme ok !** S'exclama Raven les bras en l'air.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** Se précipita Monty.

 **\- Jasper baisse ton arme,** ordonnais-je.

Il obéit, et les deux se levèrent pour nous faire face. Raven passait devant eux pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

 **\- Ça va pile poile sur le toit du perron. On aura des prises, et on pourra rejoindre la voiture. Carrément easy,** lança-t-elle.

 **\- Vous vous barrez ?** S'étonna Monty.

 **\- On va chercher ton fantasme Jasper,** déclara Raven.

Je roulais des yeux et m'approchais d'elle.

 **\- Octavia ?** Fit Jasper. **Mais comment ?**

Raven abordait une mine faussement dégouté.

 **\- Han, en plus c'est vrai ? Octavia est un de tes fantasmes. J'en reviens pas. Enfin... Elle a un beau cul mais bon un peu de respect Jasper bordel.**

 **\- J'y vais en première,** déclarais-je en passant la remarque de mon amie.

 **\- C'est juste que voilà quoi, je l'ai vu traîné avec vous l'autre jour au campus. Et bref.**

Je secouais la tête et passais une jambe en dehors. J'avais les deux pieds sur le toit, et Raven arrivait rapidement après moi. Monty et Jasper passèrent la tête par la fenêtre. J'approchais du rebord, je mettais ma main dans les aires.

 **\- Reyes,** appelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Oui pardon,** riait-elle.

Elle me retenait et je prenais appuie sur la structure en bois. Après deux trois mouvements je me retrouvais sur le sol. Je restais dos à la maison et protégeais la voie à Raven. Après de longue minute, Raven arriva à mes côtés. Je me retournais et commençais à taper du pied.

 **\- Pourquoi vous nous avez suivis ?** Râlais-je. **Je ne veux pas risquer vos vies inutilement.**

 **\- Tu trouves que les Blake sont inutiles ?** Lança malicieusement Jasper.

Raven haussait des épaules avec un petit sourire. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de tout ça, de ce petit groupe qu'on venait de former. Je soupirais puis m'accroupissais pour sortir de la propriété. On atteignait les voitures sans difficulté. Monty allait ouvrir la voiture quand je le stoppais.

 **\- Attend, on va d'abord ouvrir la grille, tu vas desserrer le frein à main. Et on va pousser la voiture pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand on sera plus loin, tu démarras. Ok ?**

 **\- Oui chef,** lança Jasper alors que Monty approuver d'un signe de tête.

Derrière la grille il y avait plusieurs mort-vivant. Cinq au total, Raven prit un long couteau dans la voiture pour le passer agilement entre le grillage. Jasper les avait attirer hors de la route pour pouvoir laisser la voiture se couler le plus facilement possible. Comme je l'avais dit on laissait rouler la voiture pour être un peu plus loin de notre refuge.

On entrait tous dans la voiture. Raven conduisait, si je me souvenais bien du trajet on en avait pour plus de 20 minutes de route. Les quartiers étaient quasiment désertique et c'était tant mieux. Je sentais l'angoisse gagnait chaque partie de mon corps. Je devais retrouver Octavia et Bellamy. Ce n'était pas la peur ou le stresse qui allait me corrompe à cette tâche. Raven ralentissait.

 **\- Putain,** souffla-t-elle.

Devant nous à à peine trente mètres se trouvait une horde de rôdeur. Jasper passa sa tête du côté avant de la voiture.

 **\- Passe par là,** conseilla-t-il en montrant une ruelle.

Raven obéissait. Jasper lui donnait les indications. Personne ne bronchait dans la voiture. Si les rôdeurs étaient aussi près du commissariat alors ma mère et Kane avait raison. Les Blake étaient mort. Mon corps tout entier se retournait à cette pensée. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt pour que tout s'arrête. Que nos vies n'aient plus aucun sens.

 **\- Eliza,** m'appela Raven en secouant mon bras.

Je n'apercevais que maintenant qu'elle s'était garée dans un parking souterrain. Je fronçais des sourcils, et remarquais que les deux garçons étaient déjà hors du véhicule. Ils avaient ouvert le coffre.

 **\- Le commissariat est juste au-dessus,** annonça Raven. **On a qu'un escalier à prendre. Ouvrir les portes et...**

 **\- On sera fixé,** finissais-je la boule au ventre.

On sortait de la voiture. Monty et Jasper étaient déjà armée, on avait que des petites armes à feu. Seul Jasper avait un fusil. J'avalais ma salive. Monty hocha la tête, et on se dirigeait tout les trois vers la porte des escaliers. On avait trois étages à monter. Tout se passait en silence, on entendait seulement nos pas dans la cage d'escalier. Arrivé devant la porte, Jasper se colla contre le mur et tenait son fusil face à la porte en face de nous. Monty surveillait nos arrières. En fait, y être aller à quatre n'était peut être pas une idée si stupide. Raven fit un signe de tête et ouvrait la porte d'un coup. J'étais déjà très étonné quelle ne soit pas fermé à clé. Je n'aimais pas avoir des mauvais pressentiments. Les lumières étaient allumés, les policiers avaient leur propre générateur. Le commissariat était petit. Je le savais. On était déjà venu avec les filles. En cellule de dégrisement, Bellamy nous avait fait sortir plus rapidement. Il y avait quatre cellules, la réception, deux vestiaires, trois bureaux privatif, une salle de bureau, et deux autres salles.

Je marchais devant, Raven était juste derrière moi. Il y avait du sang parterre, et deux corps de rôdeurs. Je reprenais une bouffée d'air, mais mes lèvres tremblaient déjà. Je serrais mon pistolet un peu plus fort. Jasper me tapait l'épaule et me montrait l'armurerie.

 **\- Vide,** souffla Raven.

Bellamy les avait sûrement prit. Il était loin d'être stupide. J'espérais vraiment qu'il est fait ça. Du sang gisait au sol, des traces de luttes étaient devant nous.

 **\- Oh putain,** se répugna Monty à voix basse.

Un corps était devant nous. Mort. Il avait un troue entre les deux yeux, le mur derrière était décoré de ses bouts de cervelles. Le pire du pire c'était tout ses organes qui étaient sur le sol. Son intestin serpentait entre ses pieds. Jasper vomissait derrière nous. On ne pouvait pas le réprimander, c'était un spectacle particulièrement répugnant.

On passait les vestiaires, plusieurs corps étaient au sol, mort eux aussi. Raven s'approcha de la porte qui menait à salle de repos. Elle colla son oreille contre celle-ci. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

 **\- Y a quelqu'un.**

Je souriais tout comme Jasper. Un sentiment fort se propageait dans mon coeur. L'espoir. Bellamy et Octavia étaient sûrement là ! Je faisais un pas vers la porte et posais ma main sur la poignet. J'étais excitée et déjà émue de les retrouver. J'ouvrais grand la porte.

 **\- Aaaaaah.**

PAN. PAN. Le bruit raisonnait derrière moi. Ma respiration fut coupé au moment où mon dos percuta violemment le sol. J'avais chaud, j'étais terrifié. Mes deux mains étaient logés sur les épaules d'un corps moisie. Je sentais mes ongles s'enfoncer dans de la chaire visqueuse. Une odeur forte et pesante arrivaient dans mes narines, et le pire de tout était la mâchoire tombante qui effleurait mon menton. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. J'entendais Raven et Jasper. Des coups de fusil. Mon corps tremblait. Les claquements de dent du rôdeur me tétanisaient. Je n'avais plus de force. Mon coeur battait dans mes tempes. Le grognement était constant au-dessus de moi. J'allais y passer. J'allais me faire mordre. Quelque chose attrapait mes pieds. Je me débattais en les secouant du mieux que je pouvais. Des petits cries s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Je retenais mes larmes grimper au creux de mes yeux. La chaleur était suffocante. La peur m'empêchait de respirer. Je serrais les dents le plus fort possible et donnais toute ma force pour soulever le rôdeur au-dessus de moi. Mes bras s'affaissaient, mes muscles me tiraillaient.

Une giclée de sang moisi et visqueux arrivait sur mon visage. Mes yeux étaient fermé et mes oreilles sifflante après une nouvelle détonation. Deux mains passèrent sous mes aisselles, je décollais du sol d'un seul coup. Je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser quelque chose que j'étais tirée hors de la salle.

 **\- Cours !** Hurla Jasper.

Je dégainais mon pistolet et tirais sur le rôdeur qui venait à ma droite. Raven me percutait à l'arrière.

 **\- Bouge ! Eliza ! Cours !**

Je tournais la tête. Tout se stoppait pendant une demi-seconde. La porte du commissariat était ouverte. Les rôdeurs arrivaient quatre par quatre. C'était affreux. La mort venait à nous. Raven me tirait violemment le bras. Mon cerveau se remettait en marche. Il fallait fuir ! Partir d'ici. Est-ce qu'Octavia et Bellamy avait eut ce genre de surprise ? Mon coeur se serra. Je secouais la tête en courant le plus vite possible. Je glissais hors du couloir en arrivant sur le palier des escaliers de secours.

Jasper se tenait à la rambarde alors que Monty et Raven bloquèrent la porte avec le club de golf de mon amie.

 **\- Y en a trop,** s'alarma Jasper.

 **\- La porte ne va pas tenir longtemps,** paniqua Raven.

 **\- Ils remontent du sous-sol je vous dis !** Cria Jasper.

 **\- Alors on bouge !** Ordonnais-je en poussant Jasper vers la cage d'escalier.

On se précipitèrent tout les quatre dans les escaliers. Je gardais une main sur la rambarde. L'escalier était interminable. Monty tirait vers le bas dans le vide. Jasper arriva en premier, ses gestes étaient gauche, et il avait du mal à ouvrit la lourde porte. J'arrivais à ses côtés pour la pousser alors que j'entendais un nouveau coup de feu de Monty. Raven arriva violemment et la porte s'ouvrait. Deux rôdeurs alertés par le bruit étaient juste au pas de la porte. Raven tirait deux coups dont un qui allait directement exploser la cervelle du mort-vivant. Les détonations avaient raisonnait dans tout le parking sous-terrain. Je plantais d'un seul coup ma machette au centre du crâne du deuxième.

 **\- Ils arrivent !** Paniqua Jasper.

On courait à toute vitesse. Je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie. Des sueurs froide envahissait ma colonne vertébrale. Une goutte longeait l'arête de mon nez. Je n'entendais que nos bruits de courses. Monty me dépassait et contournait la voiture pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Raven sortait les clés de sa poche. Elle paniquait avant de rentrer maladroitement devant. Je longeais le capot et faisais un geste de recul en voyant deux femmes mortes tendre les bras vers moi. Raven galèrait à démarrer le moteur. J'ouvrais ma portière, et m'engouffrais dans la voiture, en refermant la porte le bras d'une des femmes se coinçait entre la portière et la voiture. Je refaisais le geste plusieurs fois.

 **\- Allez,** suppliais-je entre mes dents.

Le moteur démarra. Raven fit une marche-arrière rapide. La porte s'ouvrait et le rôdeur tombait au sol. Raven n'attendait pas que je puisse fermer la portière qu'elle roulait déjà à toute vitesse. Une horde de rôdeur arrivait.

 **\- Par là !** Lançais-je en montrant du doigt la barrière.

 **\- Elle est fermée,** s'énerva Raven.

 **\- Fonce !** Criais-je.

Raven reprenait une grande bouffé d'air et appuyait de toute ses forces sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Je fermais les yeux en protégeant mon visage d'un bras. Le 4x4 percuta de plein fouet la rambarde. Le pare-brise se fissurera de mon côté. Raven roulait tellement vite qu'on se prenait la petite bosse juste en sortant du parking. On se retrouvait deux secondes dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement en écrasant par la même occasion un rôdeur. On chancelait brutalement tout les quatre dans la voiture. Raven braqua d'un seul coup vers la gauche. Sa vitesse ne désemplissait pas. Les pneus grinçaient quand elle prenait des virages. Monty et Jasper soupiraient un grand coup. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je tournais la tête vers Raven, elle serrait tellement le volant que ses phalanges étaient devenu blanche. Je la regardais inquiète. Je savais qu'elle était désemparée.

Je tournais la tête pour cacher mes larmes naissante. Mes narines se dilatèrent, je fermais les yeux violemment et sentais quelque chose de salée dans ma bouche. On avait perdu Octavia. Et Bellamy. J'avais risquée la vie de mes amis. J'avais trahis Octavia, on l'avait abandonné.

Après plusieurs minutes Raven s'arrêta brutalement sur le bas côté.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

Raven retira sa ceinture et se pencha à l'extérieur.

Bleurk.

J'avalais ma salive et entendais une nouvelle fois Raven vomir. Je passais une main sur son dos. Après une longue minute, elle se rasseyait sans rien dire et continuait la route beaucoup calmement. On arrivait à notre refuge de fortune. Je regardais la montre de mon père, on était partie plus d'une heure. Monty et Jasper ouvrèrent la grille et on poussait la voiture assez difficilement.

Je secouais la tête. Abby, Kane et Sinclair étaient toujours autour de la table de la salle à manger. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'on était partie. C'était sûrement un tant mieux. Après cette nuit, ils n'allaient plus nous lâcher une seconde. Surtout pas en voyant le nombre de munition qu'on avait gâché. On montait un par un sur le perron pour revenir dans la chambre des garçons.

Je tirais Monty pour l'aider à rentrer dans la maison.

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas abattue. Enfin beaucoup moins que Raven ou même moi. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Octavia et Bellamy. Mon coeur se comprimait une nouvelle fois, à chaque fois que je pensais à eux, c'était comme une lame de rasoir à l'intérieure de mon coeur. Raven se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle de bain.

 **\- Attend,** fit Monty.

 **\- Quoi ?**

Le ton de Raven était froid. Monty chercha dans son sac à dos, il posait sa veste sur le lit et jetait quelque chose en ma direction. Je le rattrapais aisément.

 **\- Un Talkie-Walkie ?** Demanda Raven en arquant un sourcil. **Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ?**

Monty se pinça les lèvres et tendait un bout de papier. Je donnais le talkie-walkie à Raven et prenais le papier hésitante.

 **\- Quand tu as ouvert la porte, un rôdeur est tombé sur toi. C'était la folie. Mais je suis rentré dans la pièce, et y avait ça,** m'informa-t-il le regard intense.

Je jetais un regard à mes camarades avant de baisser les yeux sur le bout de papier.

 **\- Lis-le,** s'excita Japser.

 **\- Si vous trouvez ce message c'est que j'ai dû partir... Oh mon dieu. C'est ?**

 **\- Continue !** S'exclama Raven.

Je retournais à la lecture avec le coeur qui se réchauffait dangereusement.

 **\- J'ai dû partir avec Bellamy. On a attendu dix jours. Si vous avez le message c'est que vous êtes encore là vous aussi. On a rencontré des gens. On a des munitions. On part à l'Est, direction Salt Lake City. Le talkie-walkie émet à une distance de 10 kilomètres. Allumez le tout les jours à 12h et à 18h pendant 5 minutes...**

 **\- M** **ay** **We Meet A** **gain** **,** murmurait Raven en lisant.

 **\- Octavia,** finissais-je.

Instinctivement je plaquais le mot sur mon coeur. Ma trachée était sèche, j'avais un noeud à l'estomac. Je passais une de mes mains sur mon visage. J'étais crispée. Mes lèvres tremblaient et ma respiration était irrégulière. Je reprenais une grande bouffée d'air avant de remercier Monty d'un signe de tête. En silence je retournais vers l'autre chambre. Raven arrivait pas longtemps après moi. Elle me regardait dans les yeux, je savais qu'elle voulait parler. Dire quelque chose par rapport à Octavia et Bellamy. Mais je n'avais pas la force de dire quoique ce soit. Ils allaient dans la même direction que nous, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils prendraient la même route. Est-ce que nos chemins allaient être différent ? Chaotique ? Je ne voulais pas espéré encore plus. Mon coeur n'avait pas cessé de faire des hauts et des bas depuis le début de cette soirée.

 **\- On va les retrouver,** fit Raven en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle était déterminée. Il n'y avait pas de peur, ni de doute. Elle était sûre. Je regardais plusieurs points sur son visage. Après plusieurs minutes je hochais la tête.

 **\- On va les retrouver,** murmurais-je.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'étais beaucoup occupé, mais je tenais à publier ce chapitre ce soir ayant retrouver un petit peu d'inspiration, et le temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Et je suis très heureuse de voir les nombres de Followers, j'espère qu'il y'aura encore du monde pour apprécier cette histoire.**

 **LifeLoveBeauty :** Une Statue à mon effigie ? Vraiment ? Ça serait vraiment trop d'honneur. Et fait attention je vais commencer par avoir le boulard. x) Pour la rencontre du futur duo ça sera très très bientôt ! PROMIS. Merci encore, et j'espère ne pas trop tarder pour ST. Bisou.

 **Emma-Austen :** Tu as raison les groupes sont différent, certains on vécu dehors, d'autre ont une carrière aussi. Fin c'est plutôt logique non ? x))) DIS OUI. Et tu es casse couilles à vouloir faire mourir tout le monde. Lis des fanfictions Clexa, tu verras que Anya est très bien.

 **Galdhopiggen :** Tu me hais car je t'apporte Clexa sur un plateau en argent ? Qui peut me haïr pour ça ?! Je suis toujours en deuil... C'est pour ça que j'écris sur The 100/FTWD. x) Je suis contente que tu aimes même si tu me hais.

 **Fanefane74 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. :)

 **Angels-sama :** Merci c'est gentil ! On est tous d'accord que le principal c'est que Octavia soit en vie. Même moi j'ai du mal à écrire Bellamy. x))) Bref bonne lecture.

 **Darkklight9 :** Merci, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mais je n'ai simplement plus le temps. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Enjoy. ;)

Disclaimer : The 100 est à The CW, et FTWD à AMC.

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Move Together.

 **Point de vue de Alicia Clark.**

Je levais la tête d'un coup. J'avais entendu un bruit. Je me remettais debout, mais un bruit sec me faisait sursauté. Je me retournais face à la baie-vitré prête à tirer. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Mes mains ne tremblaient pas. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, je cherchais de l'air pour calmer mon coeur. J'étais horrifiée par ce que je voyais.

Mes dents étaient serrés, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Un homme était en face de moi. Sa main était collé contre la baie-vitré. Elle glissait lentement sur la vitre laissant une trace rougeâtre. Il leva encore sa main pour l'abattre contre la porte de verre. Sa bouche était ouverte et ses lèvres s'écrasaient vulgairement sur la baie-coulissante. C'était comme s'il essayait de mordre quelque chose.

Je me rapprochais lentement sous le regard de cette chose. J'étais à l'intérieure, et lui dehors. J'essayais de me convaincre que tout était parfaitement normal. Il re-frappa la vitre qui nous séparait. Ses yeux fixaient mon corps. Une de mes mains vint directement devant ma bouche quand je remarquais qu'il avait une grosse morsure sur le haut de la jambe. Son artère fémorale vacillait le long de son genou. Sa peau était d'une couleur bizarre, c'était comme s'il moisissait de l'intérieur.

L'homme tapait un peu plus fort à la baie-vitré, ça me faisait sursauté sur le coup. J'étais face à lui, je pouvais même entendre ses grognements à travers la vitre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Il était derrière une vitre. Un tir d'arme à feu ferait forcément trop de bruit. Qu'est-ce que je racontais là ? C'était ça maintenant, tuer ou se faire bouffer ? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait devenir sérieux, mon frère était un toxico, on était avec un homme super bizarre, et si Chris n'acceptait pas dans le monde dans lequel nous vivions depuis plus de dix jours, il allait partir en vrille. Et il y avait maintenant les Salazar et Anya. Quels étaient les règles du jeu maintenant ?

TOC.

Je levais les yeux pour rencontre l'homme mort en face de moi. Il venait de me sortir de mes pensées. Je reprenais une grande respiration. J'avais dit à ma mère et Anya que je montais la garde. C'était peut être à ça que ça servait, que je devais tuer cette chose avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose. Le monde avait changé, ce corps en face de moi ne pouvait pas avoir une âme... Techniquement il ne pouvait même plus être en vie avec les blessures qu'il avait.

TOC.

Je fronçais des sourcils, il n'avait pas bougé. L'homme face à moi n'avait pas bougé, d'où venait le bruit ? Je tournais la tête et voyais une femme à la porte latéral. Mes yeux jonglaient entre l'homme puis la femme. Ils n'étaient pas vivant. Maladroitement je reculais de plusieurs pas. Il n'était pas seul ! Mon dos tapa le mur en béton derrière moi. Une sueur froide parcourait ma colonne vertébral quand un autre bruit se fit entendre à un autre endroit. Je me décalais rapidement pour aller à la source du bruit. Il y avait un gros collé contre la vitre. Ses habits étaient déchirés, il avait un bras en moins et de la chaire pendouillait. Leurs tapotements n'étaient pas régulier, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je faisais plusieurs pas en arrière pour être une nouvelle fois bloquer par un mur. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas ses choses derrière la vitre, une de mes mains tapait à l'aveuglette derrière moi. J'appuyais sur les interrupteurs et allumais plusieurs pièces avant de les éteindre.

Lentement j'appuyais sur le dernier interrupteur. Les lumières de dehors s'allumèrent. Ma tête se collait d'elle même contre le mur. Devant moi se tenait une vingtaine de corps sans vie.

 **\- Qué pasa ?**

Je tournais la tête à ma droite pour voir Daniel Salazar arriver à ma hauteur. Il avait son fusil dans la main. Ofelia ne tardait pas à nous rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait empêché un petit cri en voyant la horde de mort-vivant face à nous.

 **\- Oh putain sa race !** S'exclama Nick à ma gauche.

Il venait de refermer une porte qui menait dehors. Je fronçais des sourcils en me précipitant vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors ?**

 **\- J'étais rendu prendre l'air,** paniqua-t-il en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

Je lui prenais le menton dans une main pour voir ses yeux. Après une inspection rapide je le relâchais durement. Il mentait, il était défoncé. Nick me fusillait du regard puis passait devant moi pour se planter devant la baie-vitré.

 **\- Ils ont la dal,** racontait-il. **Mate comment il veut me bouffer.**

Je me tournais pour voir l'homme que je regardais depuis le début grogner devant mon frère. Ofelia remettait son gilet sur son épaule meurtrie, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

BAM.

On se retournait tous vers la porte d'entrée. La chaleur commençait à gagner l'intérieur de mon corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ? Je serrais fort l'arme que j'avais entre les mains. Des bruits se faisaient entendre de par et d'autre de la villa de Strand. Quelqu'un dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse, Chris apparaissait. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, un style de canne.

 **\- Il faut rejoindre le bateau.**

C'était la voix de Victor Strand. Il apparaissait le long d'un couloir à ma gauche. Il remettait le col de sa chemise et re-positionnait avec élégance ses boutons de manchette. Est-ce qu'on en avait absolument besoin à ce moment précis ? Je ne pense pas.

 **\- Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?** Questionna Daniel durement. **Car là, il y a du monde à l'extérieur. Et ils ne vont pas vous laisser passer si facilement.**

Anya descendait les escaliers son arme à la main suivit de près par ma mère et Travis. Il allait directement avec Chris pour lui prendre son arme de fortune. Ma mère arrivait face à moi en examinant chaque baie-vitré aux alentours. Elle me tendait sa main, je levais les yeux au ciel en serrant ma mâchoire. Sans que ma mère ne me demande quoique ce soit je lui livrais le pistolet. Anya dans la pièce regardait l'échange. Elle semblait impassible pourtant je me doutais qu'elle devait penser quelque chose de ça.

 **\- Los Angeles n'est pas sûre, on ne peut pas retourner en ville,** déclara Nick.

 **\- La mer est la meilleure solution, j'ai des vivres et le bateau est grand. Il aurait été mieux avec un peu moins de monde mais on peut dire que vous me devez quelque chose,** fit Victor.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune solution pour rejoindre la plage,** trancha Chris. **Putain mais y'a des infectés partout dehors.**

 **\- Ils sont morts,** souligna mon frère.

Chris avait un regard méchant. Et Daniel chargea son arme en attendant un nouveau bruit venant de dehors.

 **\- On peut trouver un refuge à l'extérieur,** proposa Ofelia.

 **\- Un refuge pour neuf ? Avec des vivres et de quoi faire sa vie paisiblement ? Mais bien sûre. Les militaires ont déjà désertés les lieux alors je vois mal comment nous on pourrait s'en sortir ici avec aussi peu de projet. J'ai un plan, le Mexique,** lança Victor vaniteux.

Un bruit de verre cassé nous fit sursauter.

 **\- Je pense que l'idée du bateau vient de couler,** lança ma mère en reculant.

Elle posait un bras sur mon épaule pour m'inviter à faire plusieurs pas en arrière. Devant nous une vitre venait de se fissurer. L'ensemble des baies étaient encerclés par des morts-vivant. Ma mère n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et je sentais mon estomac se retourner quand un petit bout de verre tombait au sol.

 **\- On va tous crever,** siffla Chris.

 **\- Ta gueule,** s'énerva Nick.

 **\- Par où passer pour le bateau ?** Demanda Travis à Victor.

 **\- Exactement le même passage qu'ils ont dû prendre pour monter.**

 **\- Il y a un autre chemin ?** Questionna ma mère méfiante.

 **\- Autre que la falaise ? Non,** trancha Victor.

Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux. Les grognements des corps face à nous étaient de plus en plus perspective.

 **\- Wow ! Ça arrive par là !** Cria Nick en montrant du doigt la porte.

 **\- Quoi ?** Paniqua Ofelia.

PAN.

Anya venait de réagir la première. C'était la porte qu'avait emprunté Nick pour rentrer dans la maison plus tôt. Je me retournais vers mon frère. On commençait à être tous plus ou moins au même endroit dans l'immense hall de Strand.

 **\- Tu avais pas fermé à clé ?** M'énervais-je.

 **\- Ils sont morts ! Comment tu veux que je sache qu'ils ouvrent des putains de portes ?** Répliqua mon frère.

 **\- Y en a un autre,** s'affola Chris.

 **\- Oh mon dieu. Papa fait quelque chose,** s'agita Ofelia en voyant quatre d'entre-eux arriver par la cuisine.

Daniel tira en pleine tête, du sang giclé partout. Le bruit était assourdissant. Ils arrivaient droit vers nous. Cette fois-ci on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Ma mère me poussait un peu plus loin et tirait elle aussi sur un homme. Daniel vidait son chargeur, mais une vague arrivait par trois entrées différentes une fois qu'une baie-vitré avait cédé.

 **\- On ne va pas avoir assez de balle !** Hurlais-je pour les arrêter.

J'étais appuyé contre un mur avec Ofelia et Nick. Je ne voyais pas où était passé Anya. Ma mère s'arrêta sur le champs, et Travis nous emmenait vers la porte d'entrée. Mais pourquoi ?! Il y en aurait sûrement derrière aussi. Je regardais ma mère paniqué. Victor Strand descendait des escaliers avec un Colt à la main. Il tirait sur un homme à plusieurs reprises. J'arrivais devant la porte d'entrée dans je sentais quelques choses attraper mon bras. Mon corps tout entier avait été paralysé pendant une fraction de seconde. Anya me plaqua contre le mur pour me calmer. Je la regardais dans ses yeux sombres.

 **\- Par là,** fit-elle simplement.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

 **\- Allez !**

Je hochais la tête et pénétrais dans un escalier sombre. Rapidement les autres me suivaient. Anya me passait devant pendant que je descendais pour ouvrir la porte au-bout des escaliers. Victor fermait la marche en verrouillant la porte métallique. Des néons au-dessus de nos têtes commençait à grésiller afin de s'allumer totalement.

 **\- Putain la vache, carrément canon,** déclara Nick.

Autour de nous, il y avait plusieurs voitures tous plus luxueuse les une que les autres. Ce n'était pas comme le pick-up de Travis. Anya bougeait un établi à l'aide de Chris pour bloquer la porte. Travis, Daniel, Victor et ma mère étaient face à face.

 **\- On va où ?** Demanda durement ma mère.

 **\- Impossible de remonter à l'étage,** déclara Travis.

 **\- L'eau est la sécurité. Je ne me serais pas amusé à préparé ça si ce n'était pas pour y aller,** trancha Victor.

 **\- Faite comme vous voulez avec votre foutu bateau, mais je ne pense pas que vous arriverez à atteindre la plage à vous seul,** s'impatienta Daniel.

 **\- Vous croyez que Los Angeles dans la nuit vous accueillera à bras ouvert ?** Balança-t-il amèrement.

La porte commençait à trembler sous les coups des morts-vivants. Comment c'était possible qu'ils nous trouvent si facilement ? On avait une odeur si particulière ou c'était simplement le fait qu'on avait une vie en nous ? Ofelia et Anya commençait à s'appuyer contre l'établi pour évité qu'ils ne forcent trop.

La conversation des adultes commençait à monter crescendo.

 **\- Vous profitez de mon hospitalité et en plus j'ai aidé votre fils. Et c'est moi qu'on appel égoïste ?** Siffla Strand.

 **\- Tu veux de notre aide simplement pour protéger tes arrières afin d'arriver sain-et-sauf sur ton bateau. Nous ne sommes pas des boucliers. Tu veux utiliser nos enfants pour ta protection ?!** S'emporta ma mère.

 **\- On devrait se calmer,** tempera Travis les bras en l'air.

 **\- On prend les voitures,** déclara Daniel.

 **\- Mais oui bien sûre encore quelque chose que je vous donne par gentillesse c'est ça !?**

 **\- C'est pas comme si elles allaient te servir à grand chose sur ton bateau,** s'irrita ma mère.

Je roulais des yeux en voyant à quel point la conversation devenait enfantine. C'était moi où ils se préoccupaient plus de savoir qui avait raison au lieu de s'affoler de la situation merdique dans laquelle on était. Ça faisait même pas deux semaines, et le monde c'était retourné. Alors notre vie se résumerait à ça, à des situations comme celle-ci, des conversations désespérés, et de la lassitude constante. On ne pouvait plus se permettre des faux pas, des mauvais choix. Soit on décidait d'être tous ensemble soit on se séparait pour le bien de chacun. Mais il fallait choisir et rapidement.

 **\- Vous vous lancez à l'aveugle, bravo bravo. Vous allez aller où ? Los Angeles n'est pas sûr, les militaire vont revenir tout raser sous peu,** proclama Victor.

 **\- Il a raison sans plan, notre séjour sera plutôt périlleux. J'aime bien l'action mais quand même,** s'incrusta Nick.

 **\- Putain Nick reste à ta place,** sifflais-je.

 **\- C'est pas comme si c'était constructif pour l'instant,** râla-t-il.

 **\- À part si tu as une idée tu devrais la fermer, surtout quand tu es défoncé,** concluais-je.

Il serra sa mâchoire et s'appuya lourdement contre une voiture. La conversation durait encore une bonne dizaine de minute où ils ne faisaient que se contredire les uns les autres. Alors que Daniel menaça Victor, Anya se décala de la porte pour se diriger vers les adultes.

 **\- Je vais à l'Est retrouver ma famille. Je prend une voiture. Vous avez pas de plan, moi non plus. Mais contrairement à vous j'ai une destination,** déclara-t-elle.

Les adultes la regardaient plus qu'étonnés. Ma mère arquait même un sourcil, elle hocha la tête en suivant Anya. Je ne savais pas ce qui prenait à ma mère mais elle avait enfin décidé de bouger et c'était le principal.

 **\- Vous ne montrez pas dans ses voitures !** Siffla Strand. **Il faut aller sur le bateau !**

 **\- Ofelia monte dans la berline,** ordonna Daniel.

 **\- Le bateau est notre seul chance de survie !**

Daniel chargea son arme, ma mère me poussa vers un 4x4 noir où Anya était installée à l'avant. La porte du garage tremblait dangereusement. Une main verdâtre apparaissait, un frisson traversait mon échine. Je grimpais dans l'habitacle, Daniel menaça Victor pour qu'il laisse passer Ofelia. Travis arriva à ma portière.

 **\- Je vais aller avec Chris et les Salazar, on vous suit,** m'informa Travis. **Je ne vous lâcherais pas.**

Je lui attrapais le bras avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour parler à ma mère.

 **\- Nick ?** Dis-je simplement.

 **\- Il prendra une autre voiture, sûrement avec Strand quand il arrêtera de gueuler.**

 **\- Tu vas le laisser seul ?** Paniquais-je.

Travis se pencha vers moi. Derrière son épaule je voyais Nick et ma mère parler avec Victor. Et surtout l'établi glisser sur le sol du garage.

 **\- Plus il sentira qu'on lui fait confiance, moins il nous décevra. C'est comme s'il avait des responsabilités,** me confia-t-il.

 **\- C'est risqué,** marmonnais-je.

 **\- Fais moi confiance.**

Travis rejoignait les Salazar et Chris. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance, ni à lui ni à Anya. Je soupirais en mettant ma ceinture de sécurité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait dit Nick et ma mère à Strand mais il capitula pour aller vers un cabriolé rouge. Nick montait dedans en sautant par-dessus la portière. L'établie allait bientôt céder. Victor activa les portails du garage et Anya démarra. On sortait de sa propriété le plus délicatement possible. Les morts-vivants rodaient autour de la villa, ils tambourinaient comme ils le pouvaient sur les portières.

Anya n'avait pas mit ses phares, elle avait l'habitude d'être à l'extérieur. C'était surement pour ne pas attirer les autres morts-vivants. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège en zieutant le rétroviseur pour surveiller si les autres suivaient bien. Même Strand ne faisait pas le retardataire. Après une dizaine de minute dans le silence ma mère se lança :

 **\- Tu cherches qui Anya ?**

La concernée serra le volant et me regarda dans le rétro intérieur.

 **\- Ma famille.**

 **\- Tes parents ?**

 **\- Ils sont mort. Je cherche ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin.**

 **\- Désolée,** fit poliment ma mère.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Comment tu sais où retrouver ta famille ?** Questionna-t-elle.

 **\- On devait rejoindre une base de l'armée à l'Est, là où ils font des essais médicaux.**

 **\- T-tu es militaire ?**

Ma mère la regardait étonnée.

 **\- J'étais en voie pour le devenir. Mais non. J'ai grandi dans une famille militaire par contre.**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ma mère semblait réfléchir, comme si elle assimilait les informations d'Anya. Je tournais la tête pour voir les voitures à l'arrière. Ils étaient toujours là, ils suivaient toujours. J'étais fatiguée mais pourtant je voulais continué à jeter un oeil sur Nick à l'arrière puis je ne connaissais pas Anya. Elle pouvait nous mener où bon lui semble.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?** Demandais-je en me relevant un petit peu de mon siège.

Je pointais le ciel sombre face à moi. Anya ralentissait et ma mère leva les yeux pour voir des lumières dans le ciel. Je fronçais des sourcils en entendant un bruit de moteur, c'était moitié un sifflement.

Anya reprenait une allure plus soutenue.

 **\- C'est un** **Boeing AH-64 Apache** **,** déclara-t-elle.

Je me plaçais au milieu de la banquette pour me pencher au-devant de la voiture.

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- C'est un hélicoptère de combat. Il va lancer des missiles. Et il n'est pas seul.**

 **\- Victor avait raison, les militaires vont bombarder Los Angeles,** souffla ma mère.

Je tournais la tête vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison ? Enfin merde on était encore dedans, il y avait encore sûrement plusieurs milliers de survivant. Je me laissais tomber au fond de la banquette arrière. Le monde dans lequel je vivais depuis que j'étais née n'existait plus. Les militaires qui étaient censés nous protéger nous condamnaient, nous abandonnaient, et ça en l'espace d'une semaine et demi. Anya augmenta une nouvelle fois la vitesse pendant qu'on voyait un cortège d'hélicoptère se dirigeait vers Altadena. Je me rapprochais doucement de la vitre, une explosion retentissait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Un nuage de feu volait haut dans les aires.

 **\- Pasadena va être condamné, on va passé par** **Angeles Crest Highway** **.**

 **\- Les montagnes ?** S'étonna ma mère.

 **\- C'est le plus court d'où on est.**

 **\- C'est risqué, on a pas de vivre, et on est pas à l'abris d'un risque,** annonçais-je.

 **\- C'est une heure et demi de montagne Alicia. On a de l'essence... Ça va le faire,** rassura Anya en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Ma mère hocha la tête puis regardait Altadena se faire pulvériser de la carte par l'armé. Je fixais toujours Anya dans le rétroviseur avant. Est-ce que je devais lui faire confiance ? Je n'en savais rien, mais pour l'instant c'était la seule qui avait vécu à l'extérieur, c'était la seule qui avait un plan qui ne consistait pas à seulement avoir de la chance. Alors autant se fier à elle pour le moment. Je hochais faiblement la tête et Anya se focalisa sur le devant de la route.

 **Point de vue de Eliza Griffin.**

 **\- ... Je ne parle même pas du fait que vous avez gaspillé je ne sais combien de munition ! Comment vous avez pu être aussi irresponsable ?** Hurla Abby en face de moi.

Kane faisait les cents pas puis passait une main dans ses cheveux mi-long. Il se retourna vers nous tous. Raven était à côté, et les garçons derrière. Sinclair avait les bras croisés en regardant à travers la fenêtre du refuge qu'on avait prit la veille. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever et on allait bientôt partir seulement Kane avait remarqué très facilement les munitions manquante et aussi que la voiture avait été abimés. On avait pas cherché à nier quoique ce soit, et puis de toute façon ça aurait été très compliqué.

 **\- Vous n'êtes plus des enfants à qui on doit tenir la main tout le temps, vous savez les conséquences de vos actes, vous savez que vous avez risqué vos vies inutilement,** fit sévèrement Kane.

 **\- Ce n'était pas inutile ! On a un talkie-walkie, c'est Octavia,** lança Raven en secouant ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

 **\- Elle a 80 pour-cent de chance d'être morte comme son frère, et 19 pour-cent de prendre une route différente de nous,** nous prévenait Kane.

Je roulais des yeux et Raven baissait la tête.

 **\- Super donc tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on se raccroche à quoi ? Rien ? M'énervais-je. Je sais que c'était stupide de partir comme ça mais on est pas mort et on sait que Octavia suit la même direction que nous.**

 **\- Eliza sur un autre ton,** me réprimanda ma mère.

Kane faisait un pas vers moi. Je me tenais droite prête à lui faire face.

 **\- On va partir, et vous allez monter en voiture. On a pas le temps de discuter si oui ou non c'était un mauvais choix. Je sais juste que tu as agis égoïstement hier soir Eliza. Alors maintenant on va monter en voiture et partir hors de Los Angeles avant que les militaires rasent la ville,** concluait Kane avec un doigt accusateur.

 **\- Non mais je rê.**

 **\- C'est bon,** me coupa Raven en attrapant mon bras. **On se casse. Je conduis.**

 **\- Jasper va conduire,** tenta Marcus Kane.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Je râlais avant de suivre Sinclair qui bougeait pour sortir dehors. Kane voulait dire quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutais pas et Raven me suivait après avoir dit quelque chose à ma mère. Sinclair ouvrait la porte et je l'aidais à sécuriser l'extérieur rapidement avant de monter dans la voiture. Je prenais le côté passager et croisais les bras après avoir bouclé ma ceinture.

Sinclair me lançait un signe de tête, je ne savais pas s'il était compatissant ou non mais c'était le seul qui avait confiance en nous, et qui ne nous prenait pas pour des gamins. Il montait dans sa voiture tout en rangeant son arme. Kane et ma mère arrivaient en trottinant vers leur voiture, Abby me regardait intensément puis hocha la tête. Je baissais la tête sans rien dire. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre Kane avait été d'un soutient incomparable. Il avait des tuyaux avant l'apocalypse, il savait que certains endroits étaient plus sécurisés que d'autre, et il était un très bon sniper. Mais il m'énervait au plus au point comme si toute ses idées étaient les plus logiques, les mieux pour notre survies, et les meilleurs pour notre futur.

La porte avant s'ouvrait sur Jasper ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je le regardais toujours avec cette mine contrarié.

 **\- Hop hop hop, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais écouter Papa Marcus, certainement pas.**

Je reconnaissais la voix de Raven alors qu'elle posait lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de Jasper. Il se décala légèrement dépité pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Ma meilleure amie me faisait un sourire fière d'elle en refermant la voiture.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'épuises,** souriais-je.

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu es contente que je sois là.**

 **\- Vas y démarre.**

En à peine quelques secondes on se retrouvait derrière Kane et Abby, et Sinclair était juste après nous. Je ne savais pas si nos voitures allaient tenir tout le voyage mais on avait hérité de la plus vieille. Sinclair était dans une berline, et ma mère avait le 4x4 de Kane. La notre tenait la route, c'était une vieille Ford Mustang qu'on avait piqué il y a deux jours.

Je posais ma tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture en soupirant. Les feux qui s'étaient déclenchés un peu partout m'éclairait le visage. Quand on était parti chercher Octavia et Bellamy, on avait eu la chance de ne pas être à côté des explosions. Les militaires étaient passés la nuit dernière pour anéantir une salle de concert où se tenait des milliers de mort-vivant. Je ne voulais même pas imaginé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur car j'étais sûre que les militaires avaient enfermés des gens non-contaminés simplement par peur. C'était de la pure barbarie.

Les bâtiments défilaient le long de la route. Raven conduisait sans un bruit. J'allais quitté la ville dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu. J'étais consciente du danger, de la folie qui prenait le monde, mais un pincement au coeur me ramenait à la réalité. Tout était perdu. Los Angeles n'était plus la ville que j'avais connu.

Ça faisait une heure maintenant qu'on roulait, et j'avais entendu Jasper soupirait quatre fois, et Monty tapotait nerveusement mon appui-tête. Raven était impassible à l'avant, les yeux rivés sur le trajet. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, à une possible solution. Sa mâchoire se contractait toute les deux minutes, et un mouvement entre ses sourcils s'effectuaient dans la foulée.

Octavia me manquait, et cet abruti de Bellamy aussi... C'était comme si c'était devenu le seul but logique de notre survie. Les retrouver.

D'un geste brusque Jasper passa la moitié de son corps sur le devant de la voiture.

 **\- Wow ! Tu fais quoi là crétin !?** Siffla Raven en donnant un coup de volant gênée.

Je le regardais en fronçant des sourcils tout en étant plaqué contre ma portière. Il tapota dans le noir pour ouvrir la boîte à gant. Il attrapa quelque chose avant de se rassoir.

 **\- Très honnêtement les filles j'aime votre compagnie car d'habitude vous êtes drôle, voir sympa. Mais là le silence m'épuise.**

 **\- Tu as qu'à dormir,** déclarais-je.

Raven souriait en coin à ma réplique.

 **\- Je préfère qu'on se parle en écoutant de la musique. On va vivre ensemble pendant pas mal de temps maintenant,** tenta Jasper.

 **\- À part si on se fait tué demain,** marmonna mon amie.

Je la regardais en coin avant de lui faire une légère pression sur la cuisse. Les garçons avaient allumé la lampe torche pour voir les CD.

 **\- Bon y a pas un grand choix, c'est vieux à chier,** déclara Jasper.

 **\- Dis toi que ça pourra jamais être plus vieux, vu qu'il y aura plus jamais personne pour faire de la nouveauté,** dit simplement Monty.

Un blanc de trois secondes avait prit part dans la voiture avant que Raven réplique :

 **\- Super mec, tu es carrément trop rassurant.**

 **\- Tiens mets ça,** me tenda Jasper.

Je le pris sans rien dire avant de le mettre dans le lecteur CD. Les intonations commençaient.

 **\- Bob Dylan ?** Demandais-je étonné en mettant un tout petit peu plus fort.

 **\- Yep,** m'affirmait Jasper en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Mon coeur devenait lourd, mais ça faisait du bien. C'était l'artiste préféré de mon père. Ça faisait remonter des souvenir, ça me rappelait que nos vies n'avait pas été effacé après le commencement de l'apocalypse.

 **\- Vous savez l'un des trucs qui va me faire le plus chier ?** Lança Jasper qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

 **\- Non mais je pense que tu vas nous le dire,** marmonna Raven.

 **\- J'aurais jamais la suite de Game Of Thrones.**

Monty soupirait, et j'arquais sourcil.

 **\- C'est quoi ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Un putain de bouquin de dingue,** fit Raven.

 **\- Tu sais lire ?** Taquinais-je.

Mon amie me donnait une tape et je rigolais.

 **\- Je vote pour R+L=J,** essaya malicieusement Jasper.

Raven euphorique réagissait rapidement. Je levais les yeux et retournais à la contemplation de Los Angeles dans la pénombre. Je me demandais s'il y avait d'autre personne comme nous encore ici. Enfin évidement on était loin d'être seul, mais est-ce que il y avait d'autre groupes hétéroclites qui se baladaient pour trouver une sorte d'avenir meilleure. Est-ce qu'on arriverait à rejoindre Octavia attend ? Elle avait dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui midi et 18h pendant cinq minutes.

Mon coeur était lourd, je serrais le talkie-walkie entre mes doigts. Je fermais mes yeux un petit instant. Les images de mes amis revenaient à la charge. Mon coeur battait trop vite pour que ça soit raisonnable.

La lumière du jour allait bientôt émergé, on était dans le Riverside. Au loin un cortège d'hélicoptère se dirigeait vers nous. Je levais les yeux pour voir leur destination. Après une longue minute on entendait une première bombe exploser sur Pasadena. On entendait qu'une légère mélodie provenant de l'auto-radio alors que les bombardements commençaient. Chino était rasé en l'espace de dix minutes. On avait évité les missiles à seulement 30 minutes.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire maintenant, foncer à Salt Lake City ? C'était aussi une grande ville, c'était risqué. Surtout si c'était simplement pour savoir s'il y avait une solution à nos emmerdes. Le soleil commençait à pointé son nez, je voyais dans mon rétroviseur un Los Angeles ravagé. Ma gorge était sèche. Je me cachais des autres sentant une larme trouvait un chemin sur mon visage. Mes yeux se fermèrent eux-même. C'était beaucoup plus dur que j'aurais pu le penser.

Les heures s'écoulaient, on se retrouvait à Phelan, enfin dans le désert, la ville était visible d'où on était. Raven était allongée sur le capot de la voiture avec ses lunettes de soleil. Monty et Jasper se dégourdissaient les jambes en allant surement urinés derrière des cactus. Ma mère me jetait plusieurs coup d'oeil en étudiant la carte qu'elle avait entre les mains. Je soupirais en lui tournant le dos.

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas continuellement lui faire la gueule,** lança Raven à moitié endormie.

Je posais les yeux sur Raven qui s'était mise en brassière pour se rafraîchir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 **\- Ça fait même pas 6 mois j'ai le droit,** tranchais-je.

 **\- Écoute Griffin,** commença-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur la voiture pour me regarder. **Je te connais par coeur, je sais que tout ça... Que tout ça est vraiment tragique, et moi-même je suis touchée et j'ai dû mal à en parler... Il était comme mon père. À vrai dire il était mieux que mon père. Mais ta mère a fait un choix de merde pour te protéger.**

 **\- Me protéger ?!**

 **\- Elle le croyait sûrement à ce moment là. C'était fourbe de le faire derrière ton dos, mais elle devait faire quelque chose,** tenta Raven.

 **\- Laisse tomber,** déclarais-je en marchant plus loin.

Raven sauta du capot et je l'entendais râler. Sans surprise elle me retourna vers elle après m'avoir couru après.

 **\- Griffin... Tu peux pas la refouler constamment, c'est ta mère. Et on est dans la merde avec des connards de mort-vivant qui veulent tout le temps nous bouffer le cul, alors accepte ta mère. Tu as la chance de l'avoir à tes côtés.**

Elle avait dit ça calmement, ses yeux sombre plantés dans les miens. La réalité me frappa, Raven était seule, elle n'avait plus de famille depuis plusieurs années et c'était moi qui faisait ma crise. Je n'arriverais pas à pardonner ma mère sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais je pourrais peut-être faire l'effort de ne pas la rejeter.

 **\- Je sais à quoi tu réfléchies,** fit Raven. **Et oui j'ai toujours raison.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

 **\- Tu m'épuises.**

 **\- Mais tu m'aimes.**

Je roulais des yeux en me redirigeant vers la voiture. Ma montre indiquait bientôt midi. Raven saisissait le talkie-walkie. Je lui faisait un signe de doigt pour qu'elle l'allume. Un léger grésillement se dévoila puis un blanc. J'étais tendu, stressé, je prenais l'engin pour l'amener à ma bouche.

 **\- Octavia c'est Eliza, si tu nous entends donne nous ta position.**

Raven me regardait puis le petit boîtier noir. Elle se mordillait les dents nerveusement. Mon amie se saisissait de notre moyen de communication.

 **\- On est à la bordure de Phelan avec Abby, Kane, Sinclair... Ouais ouais mon prof, et Monty et Jasper. Tu es là ?**

Je baissais les yeux, Raven était légèrement paniqué. On était tellement remplie d'espoir qu'on ne s'était pas dit une seule seconde que le premier essai serait surement un échec. J'avais mal au ventre, je voulais remonté dans le véhicule pour avancer vers Salt Lake City. Après cinq minutes à attendre, j'éteignais le talkie-walkie pour le ranger soigneusement.

Kane et Sinclair revenait de la ville avec de mince provision. Ils avaient du sang sur leurs habits, même une ville comme Phelan avait été contaminé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sinclair donnait de l'eau aux garçons en nous prévenant de la rationner. Kane s'approcha de moi avec de la nourriture.

 **\- Tiens,** fit-il.

 **\- Merci,** déclarais-je.

On pouvait sentir au son de ma voix que j'étais pas très enjoué. Il se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Ça a fonctionné ?** Demanda-t-il.

Je fronçais des sourcils ne comprenant pas.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Les Blakes.**

 **\- Euh, non. On réessayera à 18h.**

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Je retournais à la mienne et Raven me regardait déjà intensément.

 **\- Quoi ?** Râlais-je.

 **\- Il te voulait quoi ?**

 **\- Il voulait savoir si le talkie-walkie avait fonctionné,** déclarais-je.

On se remettait en route et cette fois-ci c'était Monty qui avait choisi la musique. On ne passait pas par les routes mais par le désert, de la poussière soufflait sur l'horizon. Je fixais la voiture en face de moi, Kane même avec ses bonnes paroles de leader intransigeant avait l'espoir de revoir des têtes connus. Il serait peut être plus agréable à vivre s'il faisait toujours voir cette facette de lui.

 **\- Vous savez ce qu'il va aussi me faire chier ?** Lança Jasper.

Raven soupira alors que je levais les yeux au ciel amusé.

 **\- Non mais je pense que tu vas nous le dire,** répondit mon amie.

 **Point de vue de Anya Wood.**

J'entendais la portière de la voiture claquer alors que je cherchais désespérément mes jumelles dans mon sac à dos. Alicia apparaissait sur ma droite et s'adossa contre les phares arrières. Elle avait mit ses lunettes de soleil et croisait ses bras sur le devant de sa poitrine. Je glissais plusieurs regards en coin pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Le silence du désert était toujours présent, et cette jeune fille n'était pas causante. D'un geste je refermais mon sac en prenant la paire de jumelle. La tête d'Alicia fit un mouvement de haut en bas pour me regarder, le silence fut rompu rapidement après :

 **\- C'est pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour voir la route qu'on va utiliser, je ne veux rien risquer,** annonçais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la tête de la voiture et la jeune Clark me suivait nonchalante. J'esquissais un sourire avant de me retourner vers elle. Elle me percuta presque.

 **\- Madison t'a demandé de me surveiller ?**

Je la voyais arquer un sourcil derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

 **\- Je lui ai conseillé qu'il fallait que je te garde à l'oeil, nuance.**

Mes yeux restèrent un petit instant face à elle, je ne bronchais pas. Alicia n'avait pas l'air d'une fille qui se laissait faire par qui que ce soit. Elle et sa mère étaient différente de Travis et les garçons. Je hochais faiblement la tête avant de me tourner vers la voiture. Je me maintenais à une barre de toit pour m'élancer en hauteur. Rapidement je me retrouvais sur le toit, il faisait chaud, et le metal de la voiture était brulant. Je regardais autour de moi en plissant des yeux puis utilisais les jumelles.

 **\- Tu vois quelque chose autre que le désert, la poussière et des cactus ?** Lança Alicia avec sarcasme.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Alicia s'appuya contre la portière. Je regardais l'horizon, on était sortie des montagnes. À vrai dire on avait fait seulement une pause pour que le frère d'Alicia puisse avoir une dose de médicament. Daniel avait tenu à regarder la plaie d'Ofelia, et Madison m'avait conseillé de prendre quelque chose pour ma blessure. Ce n'était que quelques minutes, on avait reprit la route ce qui nous avis permis d'arrivé rapidement hors des bombardements de Los Angeles et de sa banlieue.

Après plus de dix minutes, je sautais du toit de la voiture pour me retrouver proche d'Alicia. Elle me regardait neutre.

 **\- Alors ?** Fit-elle.

 **\- Y a du monde qui arrive, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vivant. Et les routes principales qui mènent à Phelan sont inondés de voiture abandonné.**

 **\- Tu as une bonne nouvelle ?** Demanda Alicia en contractant sa mâchoire.

Elle colla l'arrière de son crâne sur la portière, je ne savais pas si elle se sentait abattue ou alors qu'elle se demandait encore sur quoi on allait tomber. Je penchais pour la deuxième solution.

 **\- La route est dégagé,** déclarais-je.

La jeune Clark se redressa en baissant ses lunettes.

 **\- Mais tu viens de dire le contraire.**

 **\- On va passé par le désert, enfin on va coupé à travers.**

Elle semblait réfléchir, ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle tourna la tête pour regarder notre direction.

 **\- La poussière,** marmonna-t-elle.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- La poussière va nous aveugler, et on ne verra pas assez loin si par malchance on croise des enfoirés de mort-vivant.**

 **\- Je sais, mais les autres routes sont impraticable,** accentuais-je en l'analysant.

Le visage d'Alicia se tournait vers l'horizon. Elle passa ses mains dans le fond de ses poches de sa veste. Le silence était présent, on entendait seulement le vent, et le chant des criquets. J'avais chaud, mais on avait pas prit de réserve d'eau. Je ne pouvais pas me servir comme je le souhaitais. J'ouvrais la porte arrière pour m'assoir en attendant le retour des autres. Travis et Chris étaient partie dans une ferme avec la voiture, je pense que le père et le fils avaient des choses à se dire. Nick dormait dans une voiture pas très loin de nous. Et Ofelia et Daniel avaient accompagné Madison et Victor à Wrightwood pour trouver des provisions. Je sortais mon arme de derrière mon dos pour me mettre dans une meilleure position. Je fixais ce poids métallique sans ciller. J'étais hypnotisé par cette objet. C'était à la fois un élément de survie et de l'autre un accessoire de mort. J'avais eu la chance de ne m'en servir que sur des personnes mortes.

 **\- Pourquoi prendre autant de risque pour Salt Lake City ?** Demanda Alicia faiblement.

Elle semblait elle aussi dans ses pensées. Je ne savais même pas si cette question m'était réellement adressé. J'avalais ma salive et prenais une minute avant de donner ma réponse :

 **\- Ma famille se dirige là bas... Je ne sais pas si on sera en sécurité mais je garde l'espoir qu'ils y seront.**

 **\- Pourquoi garder espoir ?**

 **\- Si ta famille n'était pas autour de toi tu ne penses pas que tu irais la chercher ?**

Alicia haussa des épaules puis plaqua son dos contre la voiture.

 **\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?** Questionnais-je.

 **\- L'idée du bateau était surement suicidaire mais Victor avait un lieu sûre au Mexique alors on aurait pu tenter d'y.**

 **\- Je te parle dans la vie,** coupais-je.

Alicia tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant des sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça sert à quoi maintenant ?** Fit elle sur la défensive.

 **\- Tu vies, je vie, ta famille est là. Tout n'est pas mort. L'histoire des hommes n'est qu'une montagne russe qui montre que nous ne faisons que détruire pour reconstruire, alors peut être qu'on reconstruira quelque chose.**

La jeune Clark s'accroupissait puis passait ses mains sur son visage. Elle réfléchissait un instant, j'en profitais pour apprécier la chaleur du vent sur mon visage. Alicia serrait légèrement des dents.

 **\- J'avais été accepté à Berkeley en Architecture. J'avais fait les cours d'été pendant deux ans là bas. C'était mon ticket de sortie pour m'éloigner de ma famille,** confia-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment de poser des questions avec elle. Il était impossible pour moi de la comprendre, je ne les connaissais pas. Mais évidement j'avais vu le gros problème, son frère toxico, une mère à la merci de son gosse, et un père complètement absent. J'étais d'autant plus surprise en voyant un si grand potentiel en Alicia. Berkeley n'était pas une petite école, on était pas admis facilement et encore moins si on ne sortait pas d'une famille prestigieuse.

 **\- Mais bon tout ça c'est du passé,** déclara-t-elle en se remettant debout.

Un bruit de moteur nous faisait tourner la tête en sa direction. Le soleil m'aveuglait, je levais ma main pour me faire de l'ombre. Je m'avançais et je sentais Alicia faire de même. On était proche.

 **\- Un camping-car,** dis-je en serrant mon arme en main.

Alicia bougeait vers l'arrière du véhicule pour chercher quelque chose. Elle revenait à mes côtés une batte de baseball en main. Nick qui s'était assoupi dans une autre voiture sortait torse nu avec peu de dégaine.

Le camping-car s'arrêta et la poussière commençait à se disperser petit à petit. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour éviter que la terre chaude ne me brule la cornée. J'avançais prudemment quand la porte s'ouvrait brutalement. Mon arme était tendu vers l'entrée. J'avais mit une main sur le ventre d'Alicia pour éviter qu'elle n'avance.

 **\- Baisse ton arme.**

Victor Strand apparaissait derrière la montagne de poussière qu'il avait fait. Madison ne tarda pas comme les Salazar. La mère de famille alla voir l'état de son fils avant de revenir vers nous. Alicia roula des yeux.

 **\- Un camping-car ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça tiendra la route,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Notre voiture a vite était entouré d'infectés. On a trouvé ça, et c'était plus simple pour stocker les provisions,** nous assura Madison. **Où son Travis et Chris ?**

 **\- Toujours dans la ferme plus loin, ils doivent sûrement parler,** fit Nick qui était arrivé dans notre cercle.

Madison, Victor et Daniel parlaient du reste du voyage. Ils se prenaient plus la tête qu'autre chose mais au moins ils étaient tous plus ou moins d'accord pour suivre Salt Lake City. Alicia, Nick, Ofelia et moi étions sur le capot de la voiture. Nick parlait à Ofelia, je n'aimais pas sa façon de parler, il était très souvent arrogant. Il n'avait sûrement pas un mauvais fond, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise à côté de lui. Ofelia ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Alicia l'aida à changer son bandage avant de s'assoir entre elle et moi.

Nick faisait encore une blague alors que sa soeur roulait des yeux en lui disant de se taire. Ils se cherchaient un petit peu avant qu'Alicia ne le renvoie chier. Je plissais des yeux en regardant au loin, l'horizon était flou à cause de la chaleur. Je me décollais de la voiture pour avancer vers le bord de notre minuscule colline. Il faisait tellement chaud que la vue était brouillé. Après moins d'une minute je sentais Alicia juste sur le côté.

Mon coeur rata un battement, je me retournais vers elle. La jeune Clark avait déjà compris :

 **\- Ils arrivent.**

Je faisais demi-tour rapidement pour me diriger vers les parents. Au loin je voyais Travis revenir vers notre groupe avec Chris un peu plus en avance. J'arrivais à la hauteur de Madison avec sa fille.

 **\- Un groupe arrive,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Un groupe ?** Répéta Daniel.

 **\- Des morts, je dirais une trentaine. On le avait vu à la jumelle mais ils sont plus vite que je le pensais. Il faut partir, ils vont franchir rapidement le tas de sable.**

 **\- Ofelia,** cria Daniel.

 **\- Oui ?** Répondit l'intéressé.

 **\- Dans le camping-car,** ordonna-t-il.

Nick suivait, Madison s'approcha de lui pour lui donnait des médicaments. Elle lui demanda de monter dans le camping-car lui aussi.

 **\- Victor et moi on va prendre ce véhicule, Ofelia et Nick vous irez avec nous ça sera plus simple pour les médicaments. Alicia aussi.**

- **Travis et Nick montent avec moi dans la dernière voiture,** assura Daniel. **Madison, tu t'occupes de ma fille.**

Sa voix était sévère. Madison hocha la tête et Daniel Salazar alla dire quelque à sa fille avant de faire signe à Travis et Chris de rentré plus vite possible.

 **\- Alicia monte !** Répéta sa mère.

Victor était déjà au volant du véhicule, et Nick attendait appuyé sur la porte qui menait à l'arrière.

 **\- Plus vous serez nombreux, plus il sera lent. Je vais monté avec Anya,** confia-t-elle.

 **\- Alicia, tu montes.**

 **\- On va prendre la direction du désert, les routes sont condamnés,** lança Alicia.

Madison s'approcha de sa fille pour échanger une conversation électrique. Derrière moi la voiture de Travis avançait lentement vers nous. Nick s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner trois bouteille d'eau, et une pochette plastique.

 **\- Maman ! Ce n'est pas une décision déraisonnable ! C'est simple, précis et organisé.**

 **\- Je veux que tu sois avec moi.**

 **\- Et c'est maintenant que tu dis ça, bref,** marmonna la brunette en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Réfléchis deux secondes et tu comprendras que je ne fais pas une crise d'adolescent comme tu le vois dans ton métier mais que tout ce que je te dis est censé !**

Je me décalais des filles pour aller vers le devant de ma voiture. Victor commençait à gueuler après avoir baissé sa vitre. Je me baissais pour prendre un couteau qui était autour de ma cheville.

 **\- Allez viens là,** me parlais-je à moi même.

Le contour de ses yeux était bleuâtre, et l'odeur qu'il dégageait me donnait la nausée. Un de ses pieds faisait un angle à 90 degrés. Je m'approchais de lui au même moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour grogner. La lame de mon couteau se logea sans mal sur sa tempe. Je le dégageais à l'aide d'un coup de pied, il tomba parterre et un autre apparaissait. Derrière moi j'entendais des moteurs, mon coeur commençait à aller de plus en plus vite. Deux autres avaient réussi à monté la petite colline.

BAM.

Je me tournais pour voir qu'Alicia venait de pulvérisé la tête d'un rôdeur à l'aide de sa batte de baseball.

 **\- Allez monte !** Hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le 4x4.

On se précipitait toute les deux. J'actionnais la voiture puis suivais la direction. Les infectés frôlaient les portières et tapaient sur la carrosserie. On les contournait rapidement. Dans le rétroviseur je voyais parfaitement le camping-car puis la voiture de Daniel et enfin une meute de rôdeur pour finir.

Mon coeur commençait à se calmer, je fixais mon trajet.

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux atteindre le coffre pour prendre mon sac ?** Demandais-je.

Alicia hocha la tête avant de se détacher. Elle passa son corps à l'arrière pour engouffrer sa tête dans le coffre. Je la voyais dans le rétroviseur accomplir sa tâche. Sa veste remontait légèrement et je pouvais voir le bas de son dos. Alicia avait dû faire tourné des têtes. Elle revenait avec plus de difficulté, elle posa sur ses genoux mon sac polochon.

 **\- C'est militaire ?**

 **\- Oui,** dis-je simplement.

 **\- C'est lourd, et je ne le ferais qu'une fois je te préviens.**

J'esquissais un sourire en coin.

 **\- Ouvre le.**

Elle s'exécuta puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

 **\- Ta batte de baseball est judicieuse quand on sait que les munitions sont précieuse. Mais il te faut une arme, au cas où. Choisi celle que tu veux,** exposais-je.

 **\- Je ne sais pas me servir de ça.**

 **\- Je t'apprendrais.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

 **\- Car je veux que tu survives.**

Elle regarda dans le sac, après cinq minutes elle en sortait un.

 **\- Glock 19. Bon choix, il est compacte et résistant,** déclarais-je.

Elle arquait un sourcil et m'analysait.

 **\- Tu fais peur tu le sais ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- À connaitre ça par coeur.**

 **\- Ma famille est militaire, j'ai vécu là-dedans,** annonçais-je.

 **\- Toute ta famille ?**

 **\- Ma tante est Colonel des armés de l'air à** **Fairchild** **, et mon oncle Brigadier de l'armée de terre. Il sortait de West Point, et mon père d'Annapolis. Il était en passe de devenir Amiral. Mon cousin était dans sa dernière année au Kansas dans U.S. Army. Seul ma mère n'était pas militaire,** racontais-je.

 **\- Comment ils se sont rencontrés ?**

Je lâchais un petit rire avant de répondre.

 **\- Mon père était au Népal avec son unité, et ils avaient une permission. Il a cru que c'était une serveuse du coup il l'a accosté en étant un peu lourd et alcoolisé. Elle était simplement venu dans ce bar pour fêter son admission dans à l'Université de Washington à Seattle. Elle venait d'avoir son visa et elle partait le lendemain. Mon père a eu le coup de foudre et pour se faire pardonné il lui envoyait des fleurs toute les semaines sur son campus. Après ça, ils se sont posé à Seattle. Ma mère est océanographe... Enfin elle l'était.**

 **\- C'est original,** fit-elle. **Je suis désolée pour ta famille.**

 **\- Merci,** murmurais-je.

On continuait la route sans réelle conversation. Alicia profita de la voiture pour brancher son iPod, elle me faisait écouté quelques musiques. Je ne savais pas si son esprit était tranquille, mais elle semblait un peu plus apaisé que quand je l'avais rencontré. Enfin, je comprenais son désarroi, j'étais arrivé à l'improviste dans une villa avec une arme dans la main.

Il fallait que je les retrouve. Ma famille ne pouvait pas être morte. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt. Ils étaient assez débrouillard et logique pour avoir suivit le bon chemin dans ce monde en ruine.

 **\- Tu crois que d'autre personne suive la même direction que nous ?** Demanda Alicia.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu ne dois pas être la seule qui a des sources.**

 **\- Oui tu as raison.**

 **\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas un repaire de militaire.**

J'avalais ma salive puis tournais un instant ma tête vers elle.

 **\- Tu étais dans un camp militaire avant ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je vois,** murmurais-je.

 **\- Tu es la seule à m'avoir prouvé que les militaires ne sont pas tous des connards imbus de leurs personnes qui veulent tout maitriser tout en étant lâche.**

Ses paroles raisonnèrent dans ma tête. Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé dans certains camps de l'armée à Los Angeles, et ce n'était pas toujours très rose. J'espérais qu'elle n'en fasse pas une généralité.

 **\- Merci,** chuchota-t-elle avant de changer de musique.

 **Point de vue de Raven Reyes.**

 **\- Bienvenue dans la forêt national de Dixie,** lisait Monty alors qu'on venait de passer un panneau.

 **\- Il va bientôt être 18heures, on doit s'arrêter,** m'indiqua Eliza.

Je hochais la tête puis faisais des appels de phare à la voiture de Kane et Abby. Rapidement tout le monde s'arrêtait. Sinclair sortait de sa voiture et prit une fusil d'assaut, et commençait à s'avancer vers nous. Je sortais en soupirant de la voiture. Les adultes étaient trop organisé à la limite du malsain putain. Jasper accompagnait Kane un peu plus loin, Marcus était toujours très fière de nous faire part de ses méthodes de survie ou de ses conseils. Il aimait diriger. Est-ce que c'était un bon chef ? Je n'en savais rien, il était parfois trop buté pour qu'on ait notre mot à dire.

Abby réquisitionna Monty pour l'aider à rationner nos provisions. J'avais faim, j'étais pressée qu'on puisse s'arrêter dans un bled où il y aurait encore de la nourriture décente. Eliza arrivait vers moi, elle rangeait sa machette dans son étui. Je plissais des yeux en esquissant un sourire.

 **\- Tu te la joue Indiana Jones ?** Me moquais-je.

 **\- J'ai laissé une trace plus loin sur un arbre au cas où Octavia prendrait ce chemin,** expliqua-t-elle.

 **\- De un elle doit être sûrement être devant nous, et de deux Kane va te tuer. Il a dit qu'on ne doit pas se faire suivre.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, et j'emmerde Kane.**

Elle souriait avec une allure de bitch, je lui donnais un coup de coude et on s'appuyait contre la voiture. Je la voyais jouer avec la montre de son père. Elle était pensive.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on va se poser un jour ?** Demandais-je.

 **\- Tu veux dire trouver un refuge pour du long terme ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Peut être que Salt Lake City sera plus sûre.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et tournais la tête pour voir ses yeux bleus.

 **\- On sait toute les deux que c'est simplement utopique ce délire. Comment tu veux qu'une ville avec ses alentours qui a plus d'un million d'habitants soit encore en sureté ?** Répliquais-je sans hésitation.

Eliza baissa la tête pour jouer avec ses pieds. Elle s'amusait à creuser la terre avec le bout de sa chaussure. Après un petit moment elle tourna la tête vers moi pour me répondre :

 **\- Après qu'ils auront vu que tout a été ravagé alors on pourra reconstruire quelque chose, espérer qu'ils aient un esprit logique pour survivre à cette histoire.**

 **\- Qui ça ils ?**

 **\- Les adultes, ils croient encore qu'il y aura un remède, que les militaires ont réussi à sauver les grandes villes. De ce que j'ai vu à l'hôpital qu'importe comment tu morts, tu reviens à la vie. Alors tu crois que le gouvernement peut contenir un million de personne voir plus dans une ville sans qu'il y est un mort ? Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que tout c'est vraiment engendrer. La panique a rasé les grandes villes.**

 **\- Ok Griffin, alors putain pourquoi on y va ?!**

J'avais déjà le sang chaud.

 **\- Il faut qu'ils réalisent, qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y aura rien à espérer des autres,** s'exclama Eliza avec de grand geste. **Qu'on est seul maintenant.**

Je contractais ma mâchoire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais énervée, à vrai dire j'avais compris ça depuis un petit moment mais que mon amie me le dise si clairement était brutal. J'avais conduis toute la journée, j'étais fatigué de la veille. Le monde n'était qu'une belle merde. Je tapais dans un caillou qui se trouvait à mes pieds.

Eliza avalait sa salive discrètement puis reprenait son souffle.

 **\- Il faut qu'on aille là bas, c'est notre seul chance de trouver les Blake,** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose de bien pour nous là bas,** tentais-je en me calmant. **Ok j'en sais rien. De toute façon on est des nomades là, et on a pas vraiment de plan de secours. Alors si à Salt Lake City on trouve les Blake alors ça sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, et si en prime on trouve un bon steak je pense que je m'évanouie.**

Mon amie lâcha un rire franc, puis me donna un coup de coude. Jasper arriva derrière nous, il nous fit un clin d'oeil, on se regardait toute les deux avant de rouler des yeux amusés. Kane et Sinclair apparaissaient eux aussi. Abby leur tendait une tasse de quoi manger.

 **\- J'espère que notre groupe s'agrandira,** confiais-je. **Non pas que votre compagnie me soûle déjà mais j'aimerais bien coucher tu vois.**

 **\- Non mais tu es pas possible,** se plaignait faussement Eliza.

 **\- Ah non ! Fait pas genre que tu y as pas pensé ! On sait toute les deux qu'on se tapera ni Monty ni Jasper.**

 **\- Grand Dieu merci,** souffla mon amie.

Je rigolais. Quelque chose me frappa, on avait pas rigolé toute les deux depuis un moment. À vrai dire je ne pense pas qu'on avait rigolé ensemble depuis que Octavia n'était plus là. On était un putain de trio, sans l'une d'elle c'était comme si on me retirait une jambe. Qui aimerait ça ? Qui se sentirait véritablement entier après ça ?

 **\- Tu pourrais chopper Sinclair,** chuchota Eliza.

 **\- Hannnn... Non il pourrait être mon père. Sérieusement il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelqu'un... Ou alors... Tu pourrais faire un peu d'effort.**

Je jouais avec mes sourcils. Encore une fois Eliza abordait une tête de mépris.

 **\- Mon dieu, tu m'épuises.**

 **\- Si on se retrouve seule tu ne dirais pas non,** défiais-je. **Oh allez Griffin, s'il te plaît ! Si un jour j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin de quelqu'un tu veux bien être cette personne ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mon genre. Et puis on est quasiment soeur.**

 **\- Eliza,** dis-je autoritaire. **Tu ne te sens pas encore en manque mais dans pas longtemps ça va arriver alors fait pas ta chieuse et dit que tu seras là quand il ne restera que nous.**

 **\- Tu dois vraiment être en manque pour me supplier comme ça,** se moqua-t-elle.

 **\- Disons que quand on ne cherche pas à nous bouffer, ou quand je ne conduis pas, ou alors quand on ne fait pas le mur pour chercher des provisions ou les Blakes. Et bien il s'avère que je suis encore une humaine qui a des besoins.**

 **\- Contente de le savoir,** concluait Eliza avec un sourire.

 **\- Bon vu que tu ne veux pas de moi je vais aller chercher à manger. Yes ! Encore de la soupe en sachet, l'apocalypse ou comment faire un régime forcé,** m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers Abby.

Je lui souriais. Elle me tendait un tasse, puis une autre pour Eliza. Elle semblait préoccupé, je connaissait que trop bien son problème. Je soufflais sur la tasse tout en me réchauffant les mains. Abby posa une main sur mon épaule pour m'inviter à la suivre. On se plaça un peu plus loin à l'abris des oreilles curieuses.

 **\- Eliza va bien ?**

À sa question je regardais au loin mon amie regardait encore un fois la montre de son père.

 **\- Je vois pas comme elle pourrait aller bien alors que le monde s'effondre,** déclarais-je sans détour.

 **\- Tu sais de quoi je parle Raven.**

Je soupirais.

 **\- Et bien elle est toujours énervé. Triste. Et elle pense à Octavia et Bellamy aussi. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle digère encore tout les énervements. Et de voir Kane tourner autour de toi n'aide pas.**

 **\- Marcus n'a pas de mauvaise intention.**

 **\- Ah bah ça je veux bien te croire,** lançais-je durement.

 **\- Explique toi Raven,** fit-elle plus autoritaire.

 **\- Marcus a toujours eu un faible pour toi, et Jake n'est plus là. L'équation est rapide. Bref la soupe va être froide.**

J'allais partir mais je me retournais car merde quand même j'étais peut être aller fort. Abby m'avait accueilli depuis que j'étais gamine, c'était comme une mère pour moi.

 **\- Abby... Je sais que tu ne lui veux aucun mal, mais laisse la revenir vers toi. Je lui ai déjà dit d'être plus sympa. Je retentrais.**

Abby me faisait un sourire en coin.

 **\- Merci Raven,** chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui redonnais son sourire avant de me diriger vers Eliza. Elle me prenait une tasse des mains pour la porter à sa bouche. Blondie me remerciait d'un geste.

 **\- Alors tu as fait ton rapport à ma mère ?**

 **\- Ta gueule Griffin. Bon il est quelle heure ?**

Elle buvait une gorgée en regardant sa montre.

 **\- 17h58,** m'éclairait-elle.

On se décala toute les deux pour aller dans un petit sentier. Rapidement on sentait Monty et Jasper nous suivent. Les deux tenaient une arme. Sinclair était en haut du chemin en nous observant. Mon dieu il était flic ou quoi ?

 **\- C'est bon vas-y,** ordonnais-je légèrement anxieuse.

Eliza actionnait le talkie-walkie.

 **\- Octavia, Bellamy, c'est Eliza et Raven. On est dans la forêt de Dixie.**

Deux secondes après des grésillements apparaissaient. Mon coeur s'accélérait. Eliza me regardait en secouant la tête.

 **\- Octavia ?!** Gueulais-je en prenant le talkie-walkie.

 **\- Pourquoi il y a des grésillements ?** Demanda Eliza en panique.

 **\- Les Blakes ont dû actionner le leur, seulement ils doivent être à la limite,** expliqua Monty.

 **\- Sûrement à la bordure de la portée de votre talkie-walkie,** rajouta Jasper.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?** Lança Eliza.

 **\- Grimper !** M'exclamais-je.

Je commençais à courir tout en grimpant des rochers. J'entendais Jasper me dire de faire attention mais je me fichais de ses conseils. Eliza me suivait avec un peu plus de peine. J'étais essoufflée, je courrais dans la forêt puis montais sur d'autre rocher. La vue était beaucoup plus dégagé. Je pouvais voir le soleil descendre se coucher.

 **\- Octavia ?!** Retentais-je.

Eliza arrivait sur mon rocher. Monty et Jasper ne tardèrent pas non plus.

 _\- Ven ? Su...Ou... Qui... tends..._

 **\- Ça grésille ! Putain j'entend rien,** m'énervais-je.

 **\- Elle a dit quoi ?** Fit Monty.

 **\- Faut monter plus haut !** Proposa Jasper.

 **\- Vos gueules !** Hurla Eliza.

 _\- Za, Raven ?... Recule ! Bell... Cours..._

Mon coeur battait trop vite, je n'étais même pas sûre d'entendre convenablement. Les grésillements étaient toujours présent, on entendait des bruits bizarres par moment. Je n'osais pas dire que ça pourrait être des cris.

 _\- Route... Summit. Route 15... BELL... Fuis._

Un blanc venait d'apparaitre. Un silence gênant où on avait tous les yeux grands ouverts. Je fermais mes poings pour éviter les tremblements. Eliza clignait plusieurs fois des yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à digérer la totalité. Octavia était bel et bien en vie. Je sentais le sang dans mes veines. La chaleur envahir mon corps.

 **\- Route 15,** murmura Eliza.

Elle arrêtait de contempler le talkie-walkie pour trouver mes yeux.

 **\- Route 15 ! Summit !** S'exclama-t-elle.

D'un geste elle bouscula Jasper pour descendre le plus rapidement possible où on était monté. L'adrénaline gagna l'ensemble de mon corps. Je la suivais sans hésiter. Une partie de mon bras fut écorché au contacte de ma peau contre la roche. J'avais glissé dans la précipitation, Eliza commençait à courir à travers la forêt pour retrouver les voitures. J'avais chaud, j'étais pourtant épuisé mais là plus rien ne compter à par Octavia et Bellamy. Je rattrapais Eliza quand elle arriva proche des adultes. Kane allait pour se diriger vers elle mais elle leva la main pour le stopper. Bitch.

Je la regardais sans broncher. Jasper et Monty arrivèrent essoufflés, et les adultes commençaient à poser une multitude de question face à notre comportement. Eliza sortait un sac du coffre de la voiture puis jetait plusieurs cartes parterre. Ça volait de partout.

D'un coup elle plaqua un plan sur le capot de la voiture.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Fit Abby.

 **\- Expliquez vous,** s'énerva Kane.

 **\- Là,** souffla Eliza d'un coup.

Je m'approchais rapidement, son doigt faisait voir une ville. Elle n'était pas tout proche de nous. Les talkie-walkie avait une portée de 15km à vole d'oiseau. Mais la ville n'était pas côté. Octavia était là-bas. Enfin, elle avait dit qu'elle était là. Je me tournais vers Eliza puis lui saisi le bras pour qu'elle me regarde.

 **\- Elle a des problèmes,** lançais-je.

Eliza hocha la tête.

 **\- On y va,** décréta-t-elle.


End file.
